Teenage Rebellion
by Reenan Lefey
Summary: Harry makes a break for freedom.  Jade Lefey appears in his absence.  Will be SLASH, possibly hpss.  Rated M just so I don't have to censor myself.
1. Chapter 1

_First fanfic. Starts out a little dry but will get more interesting. Flames welcome._

_Pairing: A tentative HPSS_

* * *

There was a high crooning laughter in the darkness. "Wittle baby Potter wants to play?" Bellatrix Lestrange stepped from the shadows and reached out for the boy. Harry stumbled backwards and searched his pockets for his missing wand. A sudden light revealed his godfather sprawled helplessly on the stone floor. The witch cackled gleefully, "Crucio!"

Sirius began to scream and spasm; his eyes bulged and his hands clawed the air. Suddenly, the gently rustling veil loomed behind the animagus. Sirius slid across the floor toward the veil, drawn by some invisible force, still screaming. He was pulled upright into the veil and began to sink slowly behind it. He met Harry's eyes, "Why didn't you save me?"

Maniacal laughter filled the air. More voices joined the witch's. Voldemort was there as well as most of the death eaters. Harry could hear his parents and friends whispering spitefully from the shadows. Cedric stood before him, asking why it had not been the other way around. Harry should have been the one to die.

Harry woke tangled in his sheets and soaked in sweat. He reached for his glasses and checked the clock. It was 5:00am and the sky was just beginning to lighten. With a quiet groan, Harry pulled himself from bed. He was unlikely to go back to sleep anyway. He threw on some clothes and headed outside. He threw himself into his chores with zeal, anything to get his mind off his dreams. By the time the rest of the neighbourhood was waking, Harry had already finished the garden and hedges and nearly finished repainting the fence.

His aunt Petunia stuck her head out a window. "Boy," she hissed, "Get in here and clean yourself up. You have to make my Duddykins his birthday breakfast."

Harry stood and brushed himself off. "Yes, Aunt Petunia."

Once showered and dressed, Harry trudged into the kitchen. He found his aunt in her favourite chair by the kitchen window where she would pretend to sew while she watched the neighbours. She glanced up as he walked in, "Don't you dare burn anything."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." The admonishment was completely unnecessary. Harry had not burned a meal since he was eight and then it was only because Dudley and Piers had decided to start a game of Harry hunting before breakfast.

Harry set about making breakfast from scratch and memory. He made French toast with whipped cream, and fruit in syrup, sausages, ham, kippers, chocolate chip pancakes, eggs Benedict, hash-browns, and gravy. He set it all on the table before helping grabbing an apple and a glass of milk before heading outside to finish painting and mow the lawn. His aunt did not object to him helping himself; she was the only member of the family who seemed to have taken the Order's warning to heart at the start of the holidays. Dudley had backed off as well, but that seemed to be more out of fear of Harry than the order. Dudley had started avoiding Harry as much as possible. They barely saw each other and that seemed to suit them both just fine. Uncle Vernon ignored Harry altogether and seemed a bit impressed that the boy had been assigning himself chores since he arrived in an attempt to keep himself occupied.

After an hour, Petunia came outside to speak to him, "We are going car shopping for Duddy's birthday and will be gone all day. You are to clean the kitchen and then not enter the house again until we return." She turned on her heel and strode back to the house.

As he finished the dishes, Harry made what was to be one of the first entirely selfish decisions of his life. He sprinted up the stairs to his aunt and uncle's room and rummaged through drawers until he found his uncle's spare set of keys. He retrieved his belongings from his room and the cupboard under the stairs and dragged his trunk out the front door. He wondered who was on guard duty today and how far he would get. He sprinted into a nearby alley and threw out his wand arm.

The Knight bus showed up in its usual manner, nearly assassinating an unfortunate cat, and Harry climbed on board. He kept his head down and was utterly grateful not to recognise the conductor, a bored looking man with a fake pureblood drawl and a scruffy outfit. He barely glanced in Harry's direction. One of the advantages of being a camera shy teenager was the fact that no matter how many pictures the daily profit posted of him, they were always outdated with his image desperately trying to hide. Most people failed to recognise him unless they heard his name or saw his scar. It helped that they expected an almost-sixteen-year-old and he looked thirteen at best.

Harry reached Diagon Alley without a problem. Had the Order even noticed he was missing? The street was less crowded than usual and the people present darted nervously between buildings. They paid no notice to the teenager making his way to Gringotts. Once in the bank, Harry faltered, he was not entirely certain how to proceed. In an attempt to put off the task ahead, Harry looked around the bank. It was every bit as grand and intimidating as he remembered, but it was mostly empty and Harry did not recognise any of the witches or wizards present. He did, however, recognise one of the goblins. Griphook was climbing out of a cart with a sadistic grin on his face alongside a rather green wizard.

Unsure of goblin protocol and hoping not to offend anyone, Harry greeted the young goblin with a bow. "Master Griphook, it is a pleasure to see you again. I hope the years have been kind to you."

The goblin's eye-brows shot up. "Indeed they have, Mister Potter, I am surprised you remember me."

Harry grinned, "Well that ride was hard to forget."

The Goblin chuckled, a grating sound that sounded suspiciously like a snarl. "May I inquire as to your business here today?"

"Actually I'm not sure where to begin. For starters, I don't have my key. I think Dumbledore has it. I need to purchase a place to stay, preferably around the alley and I'd like an account statement to see how much I have to work with. I'd also like to find the wizarding equivalent of an attorney so I can figure out just what limitations are placed on minors and if it is possible to become emancipated. I am not sure how much of that can be done through the bank but if you were willing to advise me on where to start. I'd be willing to pay you for your time."

"Mister Potter, are you telling me that no one has advised you on these matters before?"

"No sir."

The goblin sighed, "Follow me."

Harry was led to a large office with a regal looking goblin sitting behind the desk. He snarled at Griphook in gobbledygook and when Griphook responded the other Goblin gave Harry an assessing look. "Tell me Mister Potter, when did you receive your last account statement?"

"I've never received one sir."

The two goblins exchanged shocked looks and the goblin behind the desk growled a command that sent Griphook scurrying. He then readdressed Harry, "Allow me to introduce myself, Mister Potter, My name is Ragnok. I am the manager of this bank, local clan leader, and Britain's current chieftain. I would like to apologise on behalf of Gringotts for this gross oversight. It will be corrected the moment we discover the extent of the damage and rest assured the responsible parties will be brought to justice. I can only hope that this grievous error does not color your future dealings with our bank and the goblin nation."

Harry blinked, "I'm sorry, I don't understand what's going on."

"Mister Potter, Gringotts ought to have sent you monthly statements from the day you turned eleven. The fact that you have not received them indicates either incredible incompetence or treachery. As the account holder you are entitled to recompense which will be provided the moment we discover how much is owed."

"I see. Can I have an account statement while we wait, sir?"

"Of course, Mister Potter. I will require a blood sample to learn all you are entitled to."

"Call me Harry, please sir."

Harry allowed the goblin to prick his finger on an ornate blade. His blood dripped onto a blank sheet of parchment. Ragnok snapped his fingers and a stack of papers appeared on the desk. "This contains every transaction made to your accounts since you inherited them as well as any unclaimed inheritances you may be entitled to.

He eyed the pile with trepidation. "Is there any way I can have them summarized?"

Ragnok gave a toothy grin and snapped his fingers again. The pile of papers was reduced to a single page of numbers which Ragnok proceeded to translate. "Summarizing the Black and Potter estates, you have several businesses which while still lucrative have seen a decline in profits due to inattention. Several others appear to have management issues and the numbers do not add up as they should. You own 23 properties across Britain not currently supporting businesses and 82 prime vacation spots around the world, all in various states of repair. You have 37 house elves that seem to be pining for lack of a master. You have 12 family libraries and 16 vaults containing an unknown amount of family heirlooms and a grand total of 34019350644 galleons, 9983746564 sickles, and 1394898348 knuts."

Harry opened his mouth, let out an undignified squeak, and closed it again.

You also are entitled to the Lefey inheritance from your mother's line on the stipulation that you magically add Lefey to your name."

"But my mother was muggle born."

"The Lefey line died out over 300 years ago. Most likely, a squib descendant married into your mother's line at some point. I should warn you that they were a dark family and adding their name to yours may alter the way the wizarding world perceives you.

"I see."

"I also have a list of non-business transactions. Mrs. Petunia Dursley receives a generous monthly stipend for your care as well as a bonus around your birthday and Christmas that increases every year. I have a single transaction you made personally at age 11. Mrs. Molly Weasley has made a rather excessive withdrawal on your behalf, once a year since then."

"How excessive?"

"Enough to cover Hogwarts tuition for seven children."

"She's been stealing from me?"

A toothy grin, "It appears that way. Would you like to press charges?"

He thought of the empty Weasley vault he had seen in second year. "I don't think so. I just wish she'd asked instead. I would like to stop all funds to my aunt, though. I haven't received anything by way of care from them except for hand me down clothes and the minimum amount of food a person can survive on."

"If you do not wish to press charges, I would like to make a suggestion. It says here that you own a business by the name of Grunnings. Lily Potter purchased this business with the specific instructions that one Vernon Dursley always be allowed employment. Coincidentally, this is also one of the businesses with management issues. May I suggest an audit?"

Harry grinned, "Yes, thank you Chieftain. That will do quite nicely."

"Just Ragnok is fine Harry."

"Thank you Ragnok, may I ask who has been running my accounts until now?"

"Your accounts have been run by a wizard named Artimus Blueglade. Griphook is interrogating him now to ascertain whether he was acting alone or under someone else's instructions. The man was appointed by the executer of your parents will."

"And who was that?"

Another toothy grin, "Albus Dumbledore."

"I see. Is there any way to ensure that I am the only one with access to my accounts?"

Ragnok snapped his fingers. "It is done. All vaults are now warded so that only you may enter. Now, Griphook mentioned that you would like to be emancipated. As the heir of a lordship and a seat in wizengamot, three now if you claim the Lefey inheritance, you were entitled to emancipation under the advisor of your choice the day you turned eleven. At fifteen you are not required to have an advisor, all you have to do is stake your claim as the head of an ancient and noble house."

"How do I do that?"

Two rings appeared on the desk. "Simply try these on. They are invisible save to those who have been made aware of their existence. They also have many protection charms and an emergency portkey apiece. When you put them on, Magic will recognise you as the head of your family."

"You mentioned magically changing my name. Why must it be done with magic?"

"Birth certificates, like Hogwarts letters are written automatically with a magic quill. By claiming the name magically, it will be passed down to your offspring. Magical contracts and many wards, such as the one at the ministry's visitor entrance, are based on true-naming. A person using the wrong name will not be granted entrance, even if the name is legally theirs."

"Can a person change their name magically rather than just add to it?"

Three hours later Jaden Leonus Lefey stepped out of Gringotts bank for the first time.

* * *

_Even random, two word reviews welcome_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry, kind of short_

* * *

_Three hours later, Jaden Leonus Lefey stepped out of Gringotts bank for the first time._

Jade squinted in the afternoon sunshine. The day was almost as cheery as the stupid grin that was most likely plastered across his face. With a new skip in his step, he set about his errands. He ordered an entirely new wardrobe from Madam Malkin's, changing into a set of midnight-blue robes in the process. Then he set off down Knockturn Alley. His next errand was not legal in the strictest sense. He had run across the potion in question while attempting one of Snape's essays. It was only considered dark because some of the ingredients used were a bit unsavoury. He found a likely apothecary and affected a perfect pureblood drawl to get what he wanted from the man. A flash of coin and one downed potion later and Jade took great delight in explosively detonating those ridiculous glasses. The shop keeper, a gruff looking middle-aged man with a permanent scowl, was trying desperately not to laugh. Jade flashed him a grin and practically skipped from the store.

He proceeded to run smack into a rather firm chest. Hands wrapped around his waist to steady him. They trapped him in place, though he doubted that was their intention. Looking up, he found himself gazing on the bemused expression of his favourite potions professor. He let out an unmanly squeak and tore himself from the man's grasp. It looked like this adventure was destined to be over before it could begin. Snape was going to turn him in and then he would have to face everyone's disappointed expressions and let the entire order scold him for recklessness. Harry closed his eyes and waited for the man's wrath ...and waited.

He opened his eyes. Snape had not moved. He was simply studying Harry intently with an amused smirk and a raised eye-brow. _He doesn't recognise me. How can he not recognise me? He must think I'm absolutely insane, reacting like that. _He gave the man a self-deprecating smile and felt his cheeks heat up. "Sorry sir, I wasn't watching where I was going," his voice was soft and tentative, a tone he had not used in Snape's presence since his first class with the man.

"It is foolish to not be aware of your surroundings, particularly down here with the current state of conflict. I suggest you take the necessary precautions if you intend to recklessly venture alone into a hostile location that you clearly have no business setting foot in," it was a positively gentle chiding by Snape's standards, though anyone not familiar with the man would be sent scurrying by the threat in his voice and his ominous glare.

Jade flashed him a grin. "I'll be more careful next time," he promised. He was shocked to realise that he meant every word.

"I rather hope there will not be a next time. You, clearly, have not the necessary mind-set to blend into this environment. You are entirely too... vivacious for a place with so little life. Your presence is bound to attract the wrong sort of attention. For your own safety, kindly limit your wanderings to the other alleys." The words were almost kind, the tone was not, nor was the fact that the man had stepped into Jade's space and was looming over him.

_I'm pretty sure there was a compliment in there somewhere. It must help not to be a Griffindor. _Not to be deterred, Jade simply skirted the man and took a couple steps away before flashing him another grin. "While I appreciate the concern, it's not really needed. I can take care of myself, and anyone else I drag with me. Enjoy the rest of your day." With that Jade turned and strolled down the street.

The inhabitants of the alley began to close in the moment he stepped out of Snape's immediate vicinity. Harry ignored the flashbacks to second year and used years of practice in avoiding mobs to simply dodge through the crowd. He was back in the sunlight of Diagon before the lot of them even noticed he had given them the slip. He tossed a cheery wave in Snape's general direction and disappeared down Diagon Alley.

* * *

Jade was exhausted. He had been shopping all day. He even spent over a couple hours in muggle London for new clothes. He couldn't wait to burn his old wardrobe. There was only one thing left to do. His hair had been getting pretty long over the summer. Jade found this mildly peculiar as it had only grown about two inches between first and fifth year. Jade wondered if it was a nutrition thing or if his hair had been reacting to his unconscious desire to look like his father. After the pensieve incident he hoped to be nothing like his father.

Jade stepped into the hair salon with just a touch of trepidation. The stylist sashayed up to him, "Well your timing is just perfect. I just happen to have an opening you can fill, or maybe two," he said it with a grin and a wink. The man was very clearly flamboyantly gay. He was tall and attractive with purple highlights in spiked black hair and three piercings in his right ear.

Jade shifted uncomfortably, "I think I just want a trim. I like the length and my hair tends to stick out in all directions when it's short. I also have a scar on my forehead I like to keep covered whenever possible for personal reasons."

"I see. Are you willing to give me room to play? I think I know just what to do with you."

"Sure, I guess. Nothing too unusual please, my school is a bit conservative. And do you know where I could get my ear pierced?"

"Hmm, sounds like we have a rebel among us. We can do piercings here and you can have whatever your heart desires, darling."

Twenty minutes later, Harry was staring at himself in the mirror. No wonder Snape failed to recognise him; he barely recognised himself. He had gained some weight over the summer, mostly muscle, that his painted-on tee and low-sitting cargos, which clung in all the right places, showed off perfectly. He wore a silver, thorny-vine patterned, choker and had an inch long dagger with an emerald set in the hilt dangling from his ear. His face had filled out a bit, softening his features and making him appear a bit feminine, especially since he had lost the youthful roundness. His hair had developed red highlights from his work in the sun and had been trimmed into layers that just barely brushed his shoulders and fell artfully into his face. It was still unruly but now gave the impression of untamed rather than unkempt. He was still slender and a whopping 5'5" but for some reason the thought made him grin instead of cringe like usual. The term 'pocket rocket' bounced around in the darkest recesses of his mind.

The stylist declared him "Yummy" and made him promise to come back the next time he needed a trim. The man also scribbled his phone number on Jade's hand with a playful wink and the assurance that he was more than willing to make house calls. By the end of their appointment the man left Jade feeling a great deal more comfortable with flirting. He was unsure whether that was a good thing or not.

* * *

_Home sweet home._

Harry pushed open the door to his new house. It was part of the potter estate but had sat empty for decades. It was a five story manor, elegantly furnished and well cared for. The long stone drive connected to Lupi Lane, one of the roads adjoining to Diagon. The lane was situated in the country side just beyond the outskirts of London. Jade was still having difficulties wrapping his head around the fact that it was also walking distance from the heart of London. He finally shrugged the concept off as 'magic' and let it go. It helped that he had a forest and a private quidditch pitch in his backyard. Some things just do not need to be explained. The neighbourhood was quiet and old fashioned, with a high enough concentration of magic that electricity refused to work properly. The inhabitants were mostly wizards and witches, with a few muggle families that were familiar with magic, a number of squibs, and a few magical beings thrown in to keep things interesting. The goblins had given him a quick rundown of the area's history.

The moment Jade stepped inside a house elf appeared before him. It was an elderly creature that wore a tidy pillowcase turned tunic embroidered with the Potter crest. "Master has returned to us at last. We has been waiting Lord Potter."

Jade smiled at the dignified little creature. "It's Lord Lefey now. And I am sorry to have kept you waiting. I only recently learned of your existence. May I ask your name?"

"I is being Tabby, Master, head-elf of the Potter estate."

"It's nice to meet you Tabby. I will meet the rest of the staff tomorrow, but for now I want nothing more than a sandwich and my bed."

When Jade fell asleep that night, he dreamed only of the future and its possibilities.

* * *

_Don't forget to review_


	3. Chapter 3

_Yay, finished another one. Sorry, Dumbledore fans._

Albus Dumbledore was having a good day. The ministry had finalized the return of his honours and his seat as Supreme Mugwump. Fudge had been forced to acknowledge Voldemort's return and the Daily Profit had been forced to print a retraction. Wizengamot was considering a vote of no confidence to remove the current minister and Harry Potter had finally stopped whining about being removed from his relatives' house. Life was good.

Come to think of it, Potter had not even written his friends all summer. He had been writing the Order every three days as agreed but had otherwise been quiet all summer, probably depressed. Oh well, he would snap out of it in time for the new semester. The boy's godfather was an acceptable loss. Guilt was the best way to keep a Potter humble. Some time at his deceased dog-father's abode would be just the thing to ensure that. The boy was so much like his parents, his father's recklessness and laziness combined with his mother's blind loyalty. So easy to manipulate, a little cultivated hostility between him and the spy and a few nudges toward the right sort of friends, and the boy danced like a puppet on a string.

It would be Harry's birthday the next day. Albus supposed it was time to retrieve the boy from his tormentors. He would have to floo the werewolf. Unfortunately, Remus had begun to doubt his leadership. _The ungrateful mutt, how many headmasters would welcome a werewolf into a school full of children? _The werewolf was entirely too protective of the last surviving member of his pack. He would have to be separated from the boy. Perhaps with some luck the mongrel would be put out of his misery at the final battle. _Poor, pitiful creature. _It was saddening to see the man watch his pack fall, one-by-one. He would allow the wolf one last birthday with his cub before finding some mission to keep the werewolf otherwise occupied. He could not allow anyone else to have too much influence over the boy.

After helping himself to one last lemon-drop Albus activated the floo.

* * *

Remus nearly splinched himself when he apparated to number twelve Grimmauld Place. He slammed through the front door, ignoring the howling elves and portrait, and stormed into the kitchen. "Albus, he's missing."

There was an instant uproar. The entire Order was present and nearly all were attempting to talk at once. Once the pandemonium died down, Dumbledore demanded that Remus explain himself.

"He wasn't there, nor has he set foot in the house for nearly a month. There was no sign of a struggle and all of his things were missing. His aunt said that the family went out on their son's birthday and when they returned home Harry was gone. Wouldn't we have known if any magic was used in the area?"

"Yes, Remus, we would have," Dumbledore sighed.

"Who was on guard duty that day?" Kingsley asked.

"There wasn't one. We are stretched rather thin at the moment so I have only set guard duty at night after the days Harry is not scheduled to write," the headmaster replied.

"You left my cub alone with those people without so much as a guard?" Remus was beginning to growl.

Tonks spoke up, "Haven't the letters still been coming every three days?"

"Of course, and I have not seen any abnormalities in his writing," the headmaster defended, "Though, I did find it strange that he never once asked to leave as he had the previous summer. I assumed that he and his family had learned to tolerate each other at last and he was enjoying a quiet summer to heal after the loss of his beloved godfather."

That was exactly the wrong thing to say. The werewolf's eyes glowed amber and he growled his next words through clenched teeth. "You mean to tell me that you overlooked a fact that could have led us to discover Harry's disappearance weeks ago because you are still caught in the fairy-tale that Harry and his relatives will learn to love each other. You bastard, right now my cub could be suffering at the hands of deatheaters and being forced to write those letters, all because you can't be bothered to remove your head from your own arse."

"Remus," was Mrs. Weasley's shocked reprisal.

Snape scoffed, "I would certainly have heard if the dark lord had managed to capture the boy. Such colossal news is nigh impossible to keep quiet. There would have been whispers at the very least. I find it more likely that your golden boy has simply cut and run, and left the wizarding world to its fate."

Remus was surprised to find his wand in his hand and held to Snape's throat. The spy simply arched an eye-brow and waited to see what the werewolf would do next. Remus put his wand away and attempted to rein his temper. The wolf smouldered just beneath the surface. _Hunt. Find cub. Protect cub._ "How are we going to find him?"

Dumbledore twinkled, "Not to worry, my dear boy, I took the liberty of placing a few tracking spells on the child for just such an occasion." The old man gave his wand a showy wave and a blue light appeared out of the tip. The light hovered in place for a moment before dissipating. The man frowned and tried again with the same result. "It appears someone has removed my tracking charms."

"If Potter has maintained contact, then perhaps a tracking charm on a letter would suffice."

"An excellent idea Severus. Fawkes!" The phoenix appeared in its usual flash of flame and Dumbledore held out the newly fashioned letter. "Be so good as to take this to Mister Potter for me."

The phoenix just stood there, looking back and forth between Dumbledore and the letter and made no move to take it. Dumbledore conjured some string and made to tie the letter on the majestic bird's leg but the phoenix fluttered across the room. When the old man followed, the letter burst into flames and Fawkes flashed away.

Snape sniggered, "It appears as if Potter has inducted your familiar into his fan-club of simpering sycophants."

* * *

Remus stormed out of the meeting when it became clear that there was nothing more that the Order intended to do. Dumbledore had tried and failed to appease the man with the assurance that Harry would return to Hogwarts on September 1st.

"Useless, the whole lot. How do they expect to win a war when they can't find a single sixteen-year-old? MY sixteen-year old." The moment the man shut himself in his room, he fell to his knees with a dry sob. "Damn it, Harry! Where are you?" The man took several ragged breaths and pulled himself back to his feet, a plan already forming. He grabbed some parchment and began to pen a letter:

_**Dear Cub,**_

_**Your absence has been noted. The fried turkey club has agreed to wait for the new term before confronting you. You have hidden yourself well. I can never forgive myself for not knowing you were gone. I was forbidden to contact you for fear of the morgue-munchers tracing our owls. I'm sorry. That is one order I should never have obeyed. **_

_**I know you feel guilty about Snuffles. Don't. It was only a matter of time before he broke house-arrest and went charging into a danger he was unprepared for. He had never been quite stable since his stay in the pound. I am not saying it was his own fault, never that. The man was the last of my close friends and I shall miss him for the rest of my life, but I miss the man he was. The twenty-year-old who was so full of life and a little too full of himself. The man you loved as a father was ill. I know it hurts to read that. It hurts to write it, but it is the truth. The blame for Snuffles' death can be spread across many shoulders, but yours are not among them. You have every right to protect those you care for. Don't let anyone tell you different. If you had been kept informed and educated as you ought to have been this all might have been avoided. As much as I wish otherwise, you have far more right to be on a battlefield than most people of my acquaintance. We cannot expect to trade between treating you as a child and a soldier when it suits us. That is a choice only you can make.**_

_**I will not ask you to come back or to reveal yourself in any way. I just hope you are happy and that you might eventually trust me enough to let me come with you, wherever you may end up. You are the last of my pack, my family, my son, my brother, and my friend if you wish it. I ask only that you survive and thrive.**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Remus**_

_**Ps. If I am wrong and you are in danger, a paper cut will be enough for me to catch the scent of blood.**_

After sealing the letter, Remus called out tentatively, "Fawkes."

The phoenix came.

"Please take this to Harry. I swear it will not in any way betray him."

The bird gave him an imperious look and a scolding trill that said quite clearly,_ I already knew that,_ before taking the letter in his beak and disappearing and a flash of flames.

* * *

Jade was wandering Diagon Alley. It was his birthday and since he had cut himself off from his friends he would just have to get himself a present. It was for their own good, really. People seemed to be developing a bad habit of dropping dead around him. He stopped for an ice-cream and felt his eye drawn across the street to the twins' new shop, Weasley Wizard Wheezes. _Do I dare? _Snape may not have recognised him but the twins knew him much better. _Stop being such a coward. It has to be put to the test sometime. _He squared his shoulders and marched into the shop.

Jade blinked stupidly as he sprouted tentacles out his ears. He rolled his eyes with a chuckle and stepped the rest of the way inside. One of the twins, who Jade identified as George, spotted him and flagged down the other. As the fiends converged on his position he considered bolting, but the window of opportunity passed before he had made a decision. The twins latched on to his arms and half dragged him to the back room.

"Right this way sir."

"Cally, you have the store."

The back room was a storage area with an open door leading to what looked like a lab and a set of stairs leading to the second floor. Fred sealed the door to the storefront and the twins sat him on a box before pulling up boxes across from him.

Fred was the first to break the silence, "Love the new look, Little Brother."

George smirked, "You look positively edible. It's a pity...

"...we don't think about you..." Fred added.

"...that way," both finished.

Jade sighed, "How did you know?"

"Did you think we wouldn't..."

"...recognise our favourite brother."

"Only you..."

"...have that exact expression..."

"...when being pranked."

"But otherwise, you wouldn't have recognised me?"

"Nope, we are impressed..."

"...with your ability to..."

"...hide in plain sight. An act worthy..."

"...of our benefactor."

Jade hesitated, "Are you going to turn me in?"

"Of course not. Anyone who can cause as much upheaval as you have deserves a little freedom," George assured him.

"And we know you can look after yourself. Besides, if we wouldn't recognise you, what chance do the death-nibblers have?"

Jade grinned, "Thanks guys. The store looks great. I should have known you would prank your customers."

"We don't prank them every time."

"The ward on the door goes off on the first visit and at random intervals afterwards."

"And we charge reasonable rates for the antidotes." Fred passed Jade a bottle labelled Tentacle-be-gone.

"The dose wears off in 24 hours anyway."

"Why have you two been making deposits in my account? The start up money was meant to be a gift," Jade said.

"We decided to make you our silent partner," Fred stated.

"You don't get to refuse," George added.

"You get a third of the profits that are not put directly back into our store."

"As well as free merchandise."

"We welcome any ideas you may have."

"We have written up a contract to this regard."

"All it needs is your signature," they both finished, while George produced said piece of paper.

Jade looked at the determined faces across from him. "But you two are doing all the work."

They wore identical grins. "Mostly just the inventing and we don't consider it work. We wouldn't have a store without you."

"If I agree to this, I will only take five percent of the extra profits and you two allow me to bail out the store if it ever runs into financial trouble. I'll also pay for any added costs, such as upsizing or renovating, and anytime you need extra labour, magic, or rare ingredients, I will be the first person you contact."

"Make it fifteen percent and you have yourself a deal," Fred said. George was busy altering the contract in his hands.

Jade just sighed and signed the contract.

* * *

_There you have it. Tell me what you think._

_ I think I'm finally starting to figure out the publication process._


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry about the wait, folks. Life keeps getting in the way. This was not written all in one go, so if the flow feels a little off let me know. I'd like all of the slash fans to be patient. It will probably be a while before anything happens. Harry only just turned 16 and Snape thinks he is a bit younger._

* * *

Jade had decided what he wanted for his birthday. After an impromptu party with the twins as they entertained him with their new products, he decided that there was one thing Sirius would want him to do. He had to carry on the marauder tradition and become an unregistered animagus. The fastest way was with a potion that forced a person into their animagus form. Once a wizard entered their animal form the first time it was much easier to learn the transformation. The catch was that the potion was highly illegal, incredibly difficult to brew, and extremely painful. Jade set off down Knockturn Alley on the off chance of finding what he was looking for.

Jade only made it a few metres down the street before he started to seriously rethink his muggle attire. He was accustomed to stares but these were just a touch more malevolent than your average hateful teenagers. He straightened his spine and met the boldest gazes with a silent challenge, all the time not slowing his stride. He was about to duck into the same apothecary he had used before when he collided with someone.

Jade laughed out loud when he realised who he had run into, "We have got to stop meeting like this."

* * *

Severus was not amused. He had once again been nearly bowled over by the same child as before, and this time the brat was wearing muggle clothes. _Is the idiot child actively trying to get himself killed, or worse? _The boy was entirely too pretty for his own good. What business could he possibly have that needed to be taken care of at 8:00 in the evening, down Knockturn Alley? Human trafficking was relatively rare in the wizarding world but that would not stop less savoury characters from using a boy like this as currency. And just to make matters worse, with some dressing up he would be a dead-ringer for the brat-who-ran. Severus cursed the fates that seemed to be throwing this child into his path.

"Tell me, do you perhaps have a death wish," He kept his voice in the low hiss that made grown wizards piss themselves and purposely stepped into the child's personal space, towering over the boy.

The child, _damn him,_ was unfazed, and held his ground, keeping the two of them in uncomfortable proximity. "No actually, though I can think of a few dozen people off the top of my head that believe otherwise." The tone was ridiculously cheery for the circumstances.

"You find this amusing? Look around you. The only reason you made it this far is that these vagrants have an unspoken accord with the shopkeepers which only allows accosting potential patrons after their business is concluded. They are just biding their time until you step outside once more, you idiot child. What rational could possibly be passing through that sieve you refer to as a mind?" His sneer seemed to be having some effect. The youth flushed guiltily and broke eye-contact, seeming to shrink into himself.

"I know it was stupid. My sense of self-preservation seems to be on the fritz. I just wasn't thinking."

The tone was contrite but the potions master had no intention of letting the boy off so easy. He cut off the child's next sentence, "That is obvious. What business do you have here? It seems you are in need of an escort."

* * *

Jade raised his head to study the man. It looked as if his professor was intent on personally ensuring his survival. _Good of him. I'd be properly grateful if his presence wasn't so damn inconvenient. Oh to hell with it, he's probably here doing something illegal too._ "I was hoping to find an Animus potion."

That earned him another of those famous sneers. "You intend to become an animagus. You are risking your neck and wasting my time because of some frivolous desire to change form, most likely to impress your little friends. The wizarding world is at war and you have blithely wandered into one of the most dangerous places in Britain because you desire to learn a new party trick. Do you get extra bragging rights for doing something utterly illegal?" The man had worked himself into a full rant.

Jade calmly interjected when Snape came up for air. "Actually I thought it would come in handy if I ever got myself in a tight spot, element of surprise and all that. Chances are that no matter what my form is it'll be useful in some way or another. Well, except a fish, I'm not sure I could find much use for a fish but I'll take my chances."

He had surprised the man. It took Snape a moment to recover from gaping ...much like a fish. "At least you have put some thought into this. You will not, however, find such an item in this location. There are not many brewers in the country who are even capable of attempting such a foolhardy endeavour and fewer still I would trust to do so successfully."

"Would you brew it for me?"

Snape lifted an eyebrow, "If you know with whom you speak, you ought to know better than to ask such a thing."

"You're Severus Snape, youngest potions master in a century. I realise you are probably busy but this is really important to me. I'll pay three times the going rate."

The potions master had already opened his mouth to refuse when Jade added that last sentence; he shut his mouth rather quickly. He hesitated, "If I agree to take personal orders from you at twice the going rate, three times if it is particularly dangerous or illegal, will you desist in your casual jaunts down Knockturn Alley?"

"No ...but it would certainly make my visits less frequent." Jade tossed out an unrelenting grin.

The man gave a defeated sigh, "At least tell me you have some sort of adult supervision."

"Of course I do." _...if you count house-elves._

"Very well then, I will expect a bank-draft in advance. I ought to know your name if I am to lend you my services."

Jade gave him a small smile, "Thank you, sir. My name is Jaden Lefey." He disapparated on the spot before the man could change his mind.

* * *

Severus blinked, his eyes still on the, now empty spot before him. _There is no possible way he is over seventeen. He intends to become an illegal animagus; I should not be surprised he is willing to apparate without a license. He barely made a sound, how long has he been able to do this? Sweet Circe, I have signed onto a business venture with a delinquent! _Some small part of his soul applauded the boy's talent with entrances and exits.

* * *

Jade actually managed to arrive at platform 9¾ in time to snag an empty compartment. He was curled up with a good book, one directly from the banned reading list, and he sent a mental thank you to the goblins for fixing up his paperwork. Jaden Lefey, a previously homeschooled wizard, was starting his fifth year at Hogwarts. Jade had considered entering sixth year but it would have been way too obvious. Plus he was rather looking forward to the chance to rewrite his OWLs.

The ride was relatively peaceful. A group of second year Ravenclaws had invaded early on, looking for a place to sit. Other than a brief acknowledgement they completely ignored him for the entire trip. It was a relief to be treated like scenery again. Growing up with the Dursleys had taught Jade the fine art of non-magical invisibility, but he had not had much opportunity to use that skill-set as Harry Potter. It is hard to disappear when there are always eyes on you.

Once in Hogsmead he opted to take a carriage instead of riding across with the first-years. This time a group of fifth-year Hufflepuffs joined him. They eyed him suspiciously for a minute or two but soon dismissed him as unimportant. He smirked internally; it was good to be home.

He lounged outside the Great Hall waiting for McGonagall to arrive and watching the terrified firsties shuffle and shake. McGonagall did not notice him right away. She was clearly looking for someone and her lips pursed in frustration when she failed to spot him among the first years. Jade cleared his throat, causing the woman to jump slightly and turn to face him.

She looked him over with obvious disapproval. He had chosen to wear jeans and a dark red dress shirt under his open school-robes instead of the traditional slacks, tie, white dress-shirt, and grey sweater-vest. He had made a vow to the gods of fashion to never wear another sweater-vest, uniform or no.

The professor clucked her tongue but did not comment. "Jaden Lefey, I presume. Follow me, if you please. We shall sort you first." She turned on her heal and strode back into the great hall with Jade trailing at her heels.

The students eyed him with equal parts curiosity and boredom but no surprise. _Dumbledore must have introduced me already. _There was one pair of eyes that still carried a trace of shock; the dark gaze also carried a great deal of suspicion. Jade could almost see the potions professor's mind working in overdrive. The man was adding two and two; so far he had three, but was beginning to recalculate. The date of their first meeting, the slight change in Jade's appearance since then, the reckless attitude, and the animus potion, everything was added to the equation.

Finally the narrowed eyes sought out Jade's own gaze. _So he's formed a hypothesis and decided to test it._ _I've read nearly every occlumency book ever written. I can do this! _Bracing himself, Jade met the man's eyes, and instantly felt a legilimency probe. Rather than trying to kick the man out, he let Snape slide past his defences and directly into an image of Hagrid, in an evening-gown, singing 'I Feel Pretty' complete with the appropriate actions. The potions master made it as far as "...and ga-a-ay!" before he broke. As the connection was severed, Jade sent the man a quick message, "_Stay out of my mind. What you find there will not be pretty."_

When Snape recovered from his silent fit of the giggles, he gave Jade an approving smirk and a nod of acknowledgement, suspicions abated. By this time, Dumbledore had finished his little welcome speech and McGonagall was holding out the sorting hat while looking over her shoulder at Snape as if he had grown an extra head.

The sorting hat slid over Jade's eyes. "_Well hello again Mister Potter, or should I say Lefey. You have had some quite interesting years since we last spoke. Don't you worry about your secret; it's entirely safe with me, student-sorting-hat confidentiality. It is always such a pleasure to shuffle through your thoughts. Now back to your sorting. As always, your courage is certainly impressive. Your loyalties have been wavering as late; they must be earned now, a wise choice. You no longer believe in fair-play and your since of justice is rather unique. Nope, Hufflepuff is definitely out. You seem to have run out of chivalry and are reluctant to return to Griffindor. Understandable, I will not be sending you there. You have developed some very Ravenclaw tendencies as late, but you do not believe in knowledge for knowledge's sake. Slytherin is an interesting fit. You have the cunning but seem to be lacking in ambition. You just want to be free, but then, in your position, that alone, could be considered a powerful ambition. I will give you some advice Mister Lefey; when you find that which you seek and decide what it is you truly want, do not allow anything or anyone stand in your way, certainly not meddlesome old headmasters. There are very few things that will ever be out of your reach, should you choose to pursue them. Be true to yourself and your allies and don't hesitate to attempt the impossible. You will change the world one day. In the meantime, better be ..._SLYTHERIN!

There was some polite applause, not exactly the rousing cheer from first year. Jade could not have been happier. He threw a wink at his new head of house and joined his class-mates with a smile on his face. After some polite greetings and introductions, his dorm-mates began to leave him out of their interactions. He was unsurprised by the lukewarm welcome. These boys had shared a room for four years; he was just an interloper.

The first day of classes was the same. The professors were the only ones who bothered to interact with him and that was mostly just to make sure he knew what to expect in each class and to get an idea of his abilities. They seemed well-pleased with his work but not terribly impressed. He had chosen to take arithmancy and ancient runes instead of divination but even those teachers seemed to approve of his abilities, thanks to the sheer amount of reading he had done over the summer. One thing that surprised him was that all of the professors acted a bit cold, even when he excelled in their class. He was fairly certain it had nothing to do with his state of dress; wearing something of his own choosing was not against the rules so long as he wore the uniform robes over-top of his regular clothes, and he was hardly the only student to wear something out of the ordinary. He was positive that several purbloods of his aquaintance chose to wear closed robes because they were not wearing anything underneath.

By the end of his first week he had come to a revelation of sorts. _Those prejudiced bastards, it's because I'm a snake. _He had formed a new understanding and appreciation for Snape. The man was just overcompensating and ensuring that his students had at least one adult firmly and unconditionally on their side. It was kind of endearing actually. Of course he only gave points to Slytherin, very few of the other professors ever did and even then they gave a great deal less than was deserved. Even McGonagall with her reputation of tough-but-fair had yet to give a single point to a snake.

There was also absolutely no one other than the occasional very rare and very brave Ravenclaw who spent any amount of time with Slytherins that did not involve bullying on either side. With such a clear division, was it any wonder that the snakes had developed an us-versus-them mentality?

Jade made a decision then and there to take the sorting hat's advice. He was going to bridge this gap, even if it ought to be impossible._ If I can't do it, who will?_

_

* * *

_

Well that's it. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm starting to really like Jade. He's got spunk.


	5. Chapter 5

_Here it is folks. Tell me what you think._

* * *

"Mister Lefey, remain behind."

It was Friday afternoon, two weeks into classes and Jade was just cleaning up his workspace after potions. When the last student left, Jade stood before the professor's desk and waited. Snape was studying him, probably waiting for him to squirm. He sent the man an amused and unimpressed look. The staring contest continued. Jade smirked and decided to up the ante. He walked around the desk and pulled himself up to sit on it. He schooled his features to the most angelic expression he could manage, complete with fluttering eyelashes, and smiled down at the man.

The professor chuckled, "How are you settling in?"

"It's different, but not in a bad way."

"I presume I can trust you to keep any illicit activities safely behind closed doors."

"I promise to do my best not to get caught, and if I do you'll have plausible deniability."

"I suppose that is the best I can ask." The potions master paused a moment, "Potions is, shall we say, not your strongest subject."

"I appreciate the tact but I'm well aware of just how hopeless I am," Jade flashed a sheepish grin.

"Hopeless is not the word I would choose. You follow directions well enough but lack both precision and understanding. Your other professors have expressed satisfaction with your abilities, so I assume that lack of intelligence is not the issue. I suppose your past instruction in the subject was somewhat lacking?"

Jade smirked, "It was lacking something."

"My students are expected to learn the basics on their own time. Most either gain an understanding through extra experimentation or finding the proper references, or they simply follow the directions with exact precision. The students that do not bother to discover the information themselves will not continue in potions at any rate, and I refuse to waste my time instructing dunderheads with no desire to learn. The majority of my snakes come from pureblood families with a strong background in potions. Those that do not are quickly brought up to speed by their classmates in first year. There are always a few that simply lack intelligence and talent who will never succeed in my subject, but that is to be expected in any field of study. Potions require a certain predisposition; I believe you have it. You are, however, so far behind your classmates that catching up would require you to sell your soul to one of my exceptional few. I will not make such a demand of you. I am however willing to sacrifice a few hours a week of my time for your instruction, if you truly desire to learn."

Jade considered, "How much time are we talking about?"

"I would request your presence in my office on Sunday and Wednesday evenings at seven sharp."

Jade nodded, "It's a date." He turned and left the room without waiting for a dismissal.

It was only after his student shut the classroom door that it occurred to Severus that the teen had not once addressed him with the proper respect, and it had never occurred to him to object. He also could not quite chase the boy's choice of words out of his mind. _'It's a date', indeed. How ridiculous._

* * *

Lefey showed up promptly at 6:59 Sunday night, in entirely muggle attire. The black t-shirt was a great deal too tight to be legal and had the words 'If you don't like what I'm wearing feel free to undress me' printed in neon pink across the front. Just a touch of skin was visible beneath the hem of his shirt and above the waistband of black silk boxers which showed about an inch higher than his trousers. He wore a studded neon pink belt holding up his denim trousers. The jeans sat low on his hips, dragged down, most likely by the weight of the sheer amount of metal chains, zippers, and buttons, plus whatever the young man kept in that many pocket. _How exactly do trousers that loose cling quite that well?_

Severus became aware that he was ogling his student around the time he noticed the blush currently creeping across the youth's flawless skin. _Dear Merlin, he's not even legal. _Recovering himself, he fell back on the same tactic he used whenever he felt uncomfortable: sarcasm. "I was under the impression, Mister Lefey, that when you referred to our meeting as a 'date' you spoke in jest. Perhaps you would care to explain your current attire, and why you believe it appropriate clothing for a school environment."

The boy ducked his head in a pathetic attempt to hide his ever darkening blush.

The obvious submission did nothing to cool Severus' misdirected ire and, as always, the moment he sensed weakness he went for blood. "If you are soliciting favours, I can give you the names of several upperclassmen who would be more than interested in trade."

The youth's head snapped up and Severus found himself gazing into shocked emerald orbs. When the boy spoke it was barely more than an incredulous whisper, "Are you calling me a whore?"

Severus waited for the youth to scream at him, shut down in cold fury, or burst into tears. He got none of those things. The reaction he received surprised him more than Dumbledore's offer of protection when he turned spy.

The brat giggled; he actually giggled! It was a sound he had never heard from a Slytherin's mouth before. Occasionally the females among his flock would make a simpering, flirtatious noise that was similar, but never in, honest to Merlin, amusement. Thankfully, or not depending on how one examined the situation, that clear crystalline sound quickly evolved into full-blown laughter until the brat could barely remain on his feet.

Severus made one last attempt to regain control of the situation. "Are you quite finished?" it was asked in the same icy tone that promised untold horror to anyone that refused to fall into line.

The boy seemed to neither care nor even notice. He barely managed to gasp out a response, "Just give me a moment, please."

Several minutes and a couple relapses later, the brat finally managed to pull himself together. "Sorry. Sorry, but you just called me a whore. A whore!" he choked back a snicker. "Leave it to you to discover just about the only thing I've never been accused of. As for my clothes, about half my wardrobe looks something like this; if I didn't wear them on the weekends I'd never get the chance. I didn't want to push my luck by wearing them in class; I'd probably lose points for distracting my classmates or something." The youth gave a sheepish smile.

_I would certainly take points._

"Are you going to teach me or would you like me to go change into something a little less comfortable first?" that cheeky grin would normally have caused Severus to verbally shred the little brat.

It took the patience of a saint to ignore the images that flashed through Severus' mind about all the things he would love to 'teach' this young man. This boy was not one to be dealt with impulsively; that would be a slippery slope. After deciding to withhold judgement for now, Severus addressed the youth, "Follow me."

Severus turned and moved to the back wall of his office. He placed his hand on the wall and felt the wards' magic slide across his skin. He pushed the stone under his hand and felt it slide back like the heavy door it was. "Welcome to my private lab, Mister Lefey."

* * *

Jade studied the room around him appreciatively. He was having a little difficulty reconciling the fact that the ever private man had invited a student into his personal space. The room was meticulously organised. The walls were lined with ingredients, cauldrons, and various tools. There were several sinks against one wall that gleamed with cleanliness. The only place that was less than tidy was a large desk in one corner; there were papers and books scattered all across it.

The man had pulled a stool from under one of the long tables and set it in the empty space in front of the desk. "Sit here, listen, learn, and do not touch anything. Madame Pomfrey requires some additional potions for the hospital wing so I must lecture while I brew. Do not take notes. If you understand, remembering will not be a problem. Feel free to interrupt and ask questions at any time you feel you lack comprehension."

"Yes sir," Jade settled onto the stool, closing his eyes and allowing the man's smooth velvet voice to wash over him.

"Potions are about balance. Every ingredient must be counteracted and reinforced. Your cauldron will tell you all that you are required to know if you simply learn to listen..."

Jade was completely enraptured. The man spoke each sentence with a loving caress, stroking it like a lover. There was no way Jade would forget a word.

Jade's eyes had opened without his knowledge. They followed the man about the room, taking in every action, no matter how small. The potions master was in his element, tending a dozen cauldrons at once. No motion was wasted. He moved with a steady flowing grace, always knowing precisely what to do next. Each movement bled into the next in an intricate dance.

Jade was unsure how long he had been watching and listening before he realised exactly why his blood was rushing and where it was going. _I'm getting turned on by this? Bloody teenage hormones! Wait, does this mean I'm gay? _Jade groaned and dropped his head into his hands. _As if I'm not enough of a freak already. _Jade clenched his eyes shut and listened to the lecture. It did not help his current state of arousal but at least it was easier to focus on the man's words rather than imagining what else he could do with those hands.

* * *

Jade woke with a gasp, covered in sweat, and tangled in sticky sheets. He slammed his head back into the pillow. It was hardly his first wet dream, though he had nightmares a hell of a lot more frequently. What was bothering him was the dream that came with it. Usually he either could not remember his dreams or they were of faceless lovers with stroking hands and mouths. This one was crystal clear and included the lustful dark eyes of a certain professor. _That's just what I need. I'll never be able to look him in the eye again._

It was still early but Jade knew he would not get anymore sleep this morning. He pulled himself out of bed and headed for a shower. _What I need is a distraction._

This thought led him to the library before breakfast. There had to be something in here that would interest him. He settled on a magical creatures text and tried to focus his thoughts. He was not alone for long. Hermione came in shortly and headed straight for her usual table. She did not even look at him and he forced himself not to acknowledge her. After a couple of minutes a small group of what looked like forth year Hufflepuff girls rushed in. They scattered homework across the table. It looked like they were doing some last minute cramming. All but one buried their noses in books. The last girl was near tears. She was attempting a banishing charm over and over with no success.

"Oh, why can't I get it right? I know how; I'm sure I do." She threw her wand down on the table. "Professor Flitwick's going to fail me for sure and then they'll make me go back to third year. Mum's going to be so disappointed."

Her friends offered some reassurance. It was just one quiz after all. The girl seemed to have a flair for the dramatic.

Jade decided that a good deed would be a suitable distraction. He walked over to the girls' table, "Pardon me, I couldn't help overhearing. I could probably help if you like."

The reactions were amusing, if nothing else. One of the girls squeaked and fell out of her chair, one attempted to draw her wand and wound up flinging it across the room, one was frantically digging through her bag, and the other two had successfully drawn their wands and were holding them in his face with shaking hands, one was backwards.

He held his empty hands in the air and tried not to laugh, "I don't mean any harm, I swear. I only want to help." He gave his most disarming smile and watched the girls slowly relax.

The most suspicious of the lot, and the only one who had managed to draw her wand properly, kept her wand trained on him. The rest seemed to take him at his word, though they still seemed a bit nervous.

The one who was having trouble gave him a grateful smile, "Oh, would you? They've all tried to help me but I'm just hopeless at the whole subject."

"It looks like you're just trying too hard. Here," he reached over and picked up her wand, handing it to her. "Loosen your grip a bit, that's it. Now your wrist should be cocked a bit, like so," he adjusted her arm. "Now end with a gentle flick, like that. Try it now."

The girl scrunched up her face in concentration and did what she was told. It worked. Her face lit up and she tackled the unprepared Slytherin, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I didn't think I'd ever get it right."

Jade awkwardly removed her arms from his neck. "Anytime. I'd suggest practicing a few more times before heading to breakfast just to be sure you've got it down. I'll see you around," he bid a hasty retreat. _Merlin help me, I think I made a fan-girl._ He put it out of his mind and headed down to breakfast. He should have known it would not be that easy.

* * *

By lunch, the fact that he had helped a Hufflepuff was all over school, like he had broken some rule that nobody had bothered to tell him about. It was not nearly as bad as what he had lived with every day as Harry Potter, but he had gotten used to anonymity and he found the sudden attention a bit disturbing. One of his classmates, an Aaron Avery, leaned across the table, "Is it true? You actually helped a Puff. What were you thinking? What could you possibly gain by playing nice with a Puff?"

Jade shrugged, "I was looking for a distraction. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Avery sneered, "Just don't make a habit of it. This will blow over; everyone thinks you've got some sort of ulterior motive, but if you ever do it again they'll start thinking we're all soft."

Jade rolled his eyes, "And we can't have that." He would have gladly let the whole incident rest at that if it were not for what happened at dinner.

The Hufflepuff girl from that morning walked right up to Slytherin table, dragging one of her friends. "Hi again. I'm sorry to bother you with this but my friend and I have been having some trouble with certain charms. Since you helped me so easily this morning, we were hoping you would meet us in the library tonight and go over a few spells with us. You're a really good teacher."

Jade had already opened his mouth to politely refuse when somebody kicked him under the table. He looked over to see Aaron glaring at him and shaking his head. Jade smirked at the boy. _Never tell a second generation Marauder what he ought not to do. It will be the first thing he tries. _He plastered a smile on his face and turned back to the girls. "I'd be happy to be of assistance. We should set up in a disused classroom so we can practice without disturbing anyone. Oh, and if you know of anyone else who can use the assistance, bring them along. I'm willing to help in Defence and Care as well."

The girl giggled at him flirtatiously, "Thanks so much. I'll see you then." She turned and led her gaping friend away.

When Jade turned around the entire table was staring at him in varying degrees of shock and horror. It was totally worth giving up a few hours just to see their faces. He schooled his features to as innocent as he could, "What?"

* * *

_There you have it. Please review. I'm a little disappointed that nobody's torn it to shreds yet. Oh and about the"Freak" comment in this chapter, Harry's not homophobic but after his time with the Dursleys he can't help but think that anything that makes him different from everyone else is a flaw. He's working on celebrating his individuality but it's slow going._


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry it took so long. Got a serious case of writers block and real life kept getting in the way. I'd say I recovered pretty well. Don't hurt me! Sorry Ron and Hermione fans, but they are just not my favorite people._

* * *

After a single week of playing Good Samaritan, Jade had settled into a routine. He had become well known as the guy to ask if you were struggling in your classes. He was unsure who started the nickname but soon he was referred to all over school as Slytherin's Sweetheart. Even Griffindors and Slytherins had taken to calling him "Sweetheart" with various doses of mockery. He was trying not to complain; he did sort of bring it on himself.

One morning, Hermione walked up behind him at breakfast. "I don't know who you think you're fooling but this charade has gone on long enough. It's time to take responsibility."

Jade forced himself not to panic, "Can I help you?"

The girl brandished her wand dramatically, "Finite incantatum!"

A staring contest commenced. "What exactly did you hope to accomplish?"

"I don't understand. That should have worked." The girl frowned and proceeded to throw a dozen other counter-curses at him. "I don't know how you did it, but it is time to come clean Harry!"

Jade laughed cruelly at the girl, "I'm going to ignore the fact that you have been casting at me for the last five minutes because you have clearly cracked under the pressure of remaining top of your year for so long. Seriously, you think I'm Harry Potter? You're delusional and I'm insulted. I'm clearly much better looking than Boy-Wonder and a hell of a lot more intelligent." The Slytherins chuckled appreciatively behind him.

Malfoy spoke up, "Do you really think, Granger, that the Griffindor Golden Boy would last five minutes in Slytherin, if by some miracle he convinced the sorting hat to place him here? Leave it to a mudblood to come up with something so ridiculous." His underlings guffawed accordingly. "And our boy's right about being more attractive," the blond punctuated this comment with a wink in Jade's direction.

_Draco Malfoy is flirting with me. I think hell just froze over. Wait, since when is Malfoy gay? He has always been a bit of a ponce, but I thought that was just a pureblood thing. _Jade was certain he had a deer-in-the-headlights look plastered all over his face.

The blond just gave him that trademark smirk and turned back to Hermione. "If you know what's good for you Granger, you turn your little frizzy-haired mudblood self around and march back to the Griffindorks before someone decides to teach you your place."

Hermione tossed one more glare in Jade's direction, "This is far from over," and stomped back to Griffindor table.

Jade sighed, "Of course it is."

* * *

The rest of the day was blessedly normal until that evening, when a certain blonde sauntered up to him in the commons and flounced down next to him on the sofa. Jade ignored him in favour of the book he was engrossed in. The boy huffed in annoyance and Jade tried not to smirk. The book in question caught fire. Jade yelped and snapped it shut, putting out the flames. He glared at the overly smug boy on his left. "You are so lucky this book has protection charms for that."

The blonde smirked lazily. He was sprawled against the arm of the couch, looking entirely too comfortable. "What would you have done if it didn't?"

"What do you want Malfoy?"

The blonde's smirk widened, "I see my reputation precedes me."

"It's your father's reputation actually, but the Malfoy looks are unmistakable." That earned him a scowl. "You know you're going to get wrinkles if you keep that up?"

Malfoy's face instantly went blank. Then he seemed to realise what he had done and tried to glare. Jade bit his cheek trying not to laugh. When he met the other boy's eyes they both gave in to helpless chuckles.

The blonde composed himself fairly quickly, "Actually I blessed you with my company this evening to inform you that you owe me."

Jade blinked, "What?"

"You did not really believe that my assistance this morning came without a price? I realise you are new here but no Slytherin is that naive."

Jade eyed the other boy warily, "What do you want?"

"I haven't decided yet, but rest assured that when I do, I fully intend to collect." The blonde bounced to his feet and strutted away with a new spring to his step.

* * *

Jade sat quietly in the Leaky Cauldron with the hood of his cloak pulled up, waiting. He figured he would draw less attention if no one could guess his age. The Cauldron was seedy enough this time of night that a hooded stranger barely got a second glance. When Voldemort's return became public knowledge it seemed like most decent folk had stopped leaving their homes after dark.

He smiled when his invited companion slid into the seat across from him, "How did you know?"

The werewolf chuckled, "You've changed everything but your scent, Cub."

Jade threw up a few privacy wards. "Thanks for coming, Remus."

"Thank you for trusting me enough to invite me."

"Your letter nearly gave me a heart-attack; I thought Dumbledore had found me."

"Yes, I was surprised by Fawkes assistance as well. It seems your circle of influence has spread to include other wizard's familiars, the famous Potter charm at its finest. Though I suspect it skips a generation; your father always tried too hard. He really was an arrogant prat," Remus gave a mournful smile.

Jade decided to get to the point, "Look Remus, I called you here tonight because we need to talk. I want you out of Grimmauld place. I'd like you to move in to the Potter manor down Lupi Lane. You need a place to stay where you aren't being watched all the time and the house elves could use someone to dote on. I'm running out of projects to keep them busy. I'm not asking you to abandon the Order nor will I ask you to spy, but if Dumbledore wants you to do something too dangerous or starts giving you 'busywork' I want you to be able to tell him where to shove his suggestions without risking your livelihood. You're the closest thing to family I've got, Rems; so help me, if you die before a ripe old age, I will learn necromancy just to bring you back and then give you to the twins to test their new products. Do I make myself clear?"

Remus' eyes widened with mock terror, "Oh very, very, magnificently clear. "

Jade smirked, "Good."

"You don't have to do this cub; I'd be happy to spy if that's what you want, or leave the Order. Just say the word. My loyalties are with you; don't ever doubt that."

"Do whatever you believe in, Remus. I can't make this call for you." Jade stood and pulled the man into a hug, "I better head back before someone misses me. It was great to see you again. Send a house-elf if you need contact me."

"Wait, where are you hiding? I mean, you don't have to tell me, but it would help my peace of mind to know."

"Oh, I'm hiding in the best possible place, "Jade grinned at Remus' blank expression. "Plain sight, of course. Hogwarts." He disapparated with a wink.

* * *

Harry would later look back on it as the single, stupidest moment of his life; that was including knowingly walking into the trap that led to Sirius' demise and looking in Snape's pensieve. He still had nightmares about the look in the potion master's eyes.

It was one of those deceptively peaceful days, right before Halloween. That really should have clued him in. It was bright, sunny, and fairly dry, so most students capable of a mild warming charm were spending the afternoon outdoors. Jade was curled beneath a tree with a book. _This is starting to become a bad habit of mine. _Malfoy was a few feet away, holding court and shooting little smirks Jade's way whenever he looked up. _That boy is really starting to freak me out._

Hagrid had a new pet, which the Griffindors were all watching. It was a pregnant wyvern with a badly wounded side, most likely from an acromantula attack. She was too heavy to fly for more than a few feet and was unlikely to last long on the ground with her injury. Hagrid had set up a pen and was given permission to keep her until she had laid her eggs and healed enough to be moved. The pen had a 15 foot wall all the way around with a walkway at the top where the beast's admirers could stand. The wyvern was chained to a peg in the center of her pen.

The wyvern was a cross between snake and dragon. She had a snake's body with slender limbs and long leathery wings. She did not have the armour of a dragon and could only breathe a weak flame, though she did have a full set of rather impressive teeth and razor sharp talons. She was 18 feet long from her snout to the tip of her tail. Her scales shone a breathtaking aqua-green in the afternoon sun. She was lithe and graceful, or would be if she was not badly hurt and fat with eggs. She had a beautiful voice as well; musical and just on the edge of Jade's comprehension. He caught every third word, like listening to someone with a strong accent. He did not really need to understand; they were mostly curse-words anyway. He could have happily sat there and just listened to her for days.

Malfoy caught his attention when the blonde began to make his way toward the pen. Jade frowned, torn between following the boy and staying put. Malfoy was certain to be up to no good and Jade was curious to see how the Griffindor/Slytherin dynamic worked without him. The smarter move would be to stay where he was and not risk getting caught up in the conflict, but Jade had a feeling he should go. Something was drawing him to make one decision over the other, like it always did when someone was in danger. This was the first time these 'instincts' had beckoned him in a situation that did not require a snap decision.

Jade examined the feeling. It did not feel the least bit out of place. In fact, it felt 'in place' like something that is always in the room with you but you have completely forgotten about until you need it. Jade decided to try something he had recently read about. He focused on the memory of how he felt the first time he held his wand and tried to feel that again. He sank into the memory like he was trying to conjure a patronus and suddenly it was there, that warmth, that homecoming, thrumming just beneath his skin, begging for direction.

_That should not have been that easy! Most wizards can never find their magical core, let alone use it. And what the hell is it doing in my skin? It's supposed to be a little tangled ball in the center of my body! Great, I really am a freak! Maybe I need a Healer. Maybe I'm blowing this all out of proportion and I haven't actually found my magic. There's only one way to find out. _Jade focused on combining the two feelings; easier said than done but his occlumency practice helped. The thrumming just barely brushed against the insistent tugging when the world disappeared in a flash of fangs that had Jade on his feet and sprinting toward the wyvern pen.

_Fabulous. I have abnormal magic and I'm a bloody seer. At least I know Dumbledore hasn't been messing with my head. Why is it always me? _He scaled the wooden ladder just in time to see Ron furiously charge at Malfoy, colliding with the blonde and causing him to topple over the railing into the pen. Jade never even slowed down. He jumped headlong into the pen after the other boy. He rolled into a painful but relatively safe landing, just in time to dodge the fangs from his vision.

He drew his wand and placed himself between the wyvern and Malfoy. The blonde was on his knees and making no motion to stand. The wyvern had coiled back on her haunches and was swaying her head back and forth like a cobra about to strike. _**...Nasssty...hatchlingsss...protect... **_She sent a spout of flame in their direction and Jade hastily cast a freezing charm.

"Are you injured?" Jade's voice was low and calm, eyes never leaving the serpent.

"I think my ankle is broken."

Strike. Sidestep. _Thank Merlin for quidditch reflexes!_

_**...Vermin...**_

Jade wet his lips and made a really stupid suggestion, "If I distract her, how long will it take you to make it to the exit?"

The blonde glanced at the door, which was far off to the right, "Two minutes, maybe."

"Start moving." _How am I supposed to do this without hurting her?_

Malfoy began to crawl, moving his injured limb as little as possible. The sudden motion caught the attention of the already pissed-off wyvern, which moved to lash out at the blonde. _**...SSStupid...**_

Jade ducked past the creature, sending a mild stinging hex at her good side. **Not ssso fassst beautiful, **it came out in parsel tongue.

Malfoy froze.

Jade dodged another lunge and snarled at the other boy, "Move, damn it!"

He moved.

Figuring that horse had left the stables, Jade tried to sooth the wyvern. No one else was close enough to hear, **Easssy girl. No one wantsss to hurt you or your hatchlingsss. **He could not be sure that she understood, but the parsel tongue made her hesitate.

"Don' hurt 'er. Ye could kill 'er young," someone had retrieved Hagrid.

A glance revealed the half-giant carrying the Malfoy heir out of the pen. The serpent took advantage of his distraction and he felt long talons separating the flesh below his ribs. He rolled with the blow and switched his wand to his left hand just in time to freeze another spout of flame. She seemed spurred on by the smell of blood, and the pain was slowing him down. He felt fangs sink into his shoulder. He switched hands again and a stinging hex to the eyes made the beast let him go with a howl of pain and rage. Ignoring the agony in his side, he sprinted for the exit before the wyvern could see again. He made it to the door just in time to duck past a stunned Hagrid and collapse next to a still-injured Malfoy.

As his breathing slowed, he felt his consciousness slipping away. He was vaguely aware of Hagrid picking him up, but even the extra pain that caused was not enough to jolt him back to awareness. The last thing he heard was a voice that sounded suspiciously like Malfoy's, "Wait, not the hospital wing. Take him to Snape."

* * *

To say Severus was surprised was a ferocious understatement. There standing outside his door, was an extremely panicked Hagrid, carrying what looked suspiciously like one of his students. "Did you perhaps get lost on your way to the hospital wing?"

"Please, Professor. Malfoy wouldn' let me take 'im to the 'ospital."

Severus raised an eyebrow but stepped aside, "Place him on the couch and kindly remove yourself from my quarters."

The half-giant obeyed, and a quick diagnostic charm later, Severus was pouring potions down Lefey's throat.

_

* * *

_

Cliffy, again really sorry. The next chapter will be up asap I promise. I've got plans! Mwah ha ha hah! Let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey everyone. Chapters six and seven are going up together just as soon as I figure out why my account isn't letting me add new chapters._

* * *

Jade woke up in only his boxers and some bandages in an unfamiliar bed. Staring up at a dark, stone ceiling, he tried to remember how he got there. He shifted his weight and instantly regretted it as the pain and his memories came flooding back. He stifled a groan.

A dark chuckle invaded his senses from just beyond his line of vision, "Welcome back to the land of the living."

_What is Snape doing here? I'm not in his rooms am I? _"Is it too late for me to just not wake-up?"

"It seems so, but with the amount of blood you lost you should consider yourself lucky."

"Funny. I don't feel lucky."

Another chuckle, "No, I don't suppose you do."

A potion flask was held to his lips.

"I did not know when you would wake up. It seems wasteful to give pain potions to an unconscious body."

Jade gave a pained laugh, "I should've known. How long have I been out?"

"Four hours. You recover faster than anyone I have ever come in contact with. Magical inclination toward self-healing is considered a sign of long-term abuse."

Jade waited. _He's really not going to ask._ "Yeah well, you've seen the scars; or, at least you did if you undressed me. You were the one to undress me, right?"

The man laughed and the sound went straight to Jade's groin. _Oh great. I barely have enough blood left to stay awake but apparently that is not where my body's priorities lie. I hate being a teenager._

"Yes, I removed your clothing. It was necessary to tend your wounds and I believed you would prefer to be somewhat comfortable. You have quite the collection, almost as impressive as my own."

Jade snorted, "We'll have to compare sometime." He blushed furiously when he realised what he had just implied.

The man beside the bed smirked at him, "Perhaps."

"Not that I'm ungrateful, but why am I here instead of the hospital wing?"

"I was rather hoping you could answer that. Mr. Malfoy insisted on my treating you. I am no healer. You would most likely recover a great deal faster in Madame Pomfrey's care."

"I don't like hospitals. I guess Malfoy's just looking out for my best interests. I did save his life after-all."

"And how, pray tell, did that occur? I have not had an opportunity to leave my chambers since your arrival and as such have yet to hear of your heroic deeds. From what I have been able to discern, you decided to play with Hagrid's newest pet."

"I may have jumped in after Malfoy when he was knocked into the pen," Jade gave a sheepish grin.

"I cannot even bring myself to express astonishment. I often wonder if you might not be more Griffindor than Slytherin, especially considering the manner of our meeting."

"I tend to just react when someone around me is in danger."

"Yet another trait you share with our missing boy wonder," Snape's dark gaze roved over Jade's face. "Anyone who has not had the dubious pleasure of extensive personal interaction with you would suspect that you and he were one and the same."

Jade smiled, "I wouldn't call my interactions with anyone at Hogwarts 'extensive'. What category do you fall into?"

"I had the displeasure of spending a great deal of time with said golden boy, enough that I could predict his every reaction, if not his thought processes. You, on the other hand, are something of a mystery even to me. Your reactions are unique and I generally find your presence tolerable. I could easily conclude that despite ridiculous similarities in all but disposition and intellect, you are not the boy-who-lived. And then you do something so incredibly stupid with no regard for your own life and cause me to doubt myself. What could possibly have been going through that faulty contraption you call a mind?"

"Hmm, you don't strike me as the type that is generally prone to self-doubt. Why start now?"

"I confess; I started doubting myself from nearly the moment I set eyes on you. My very life often depends on my ability to judge the potential reactions of others, yet I can never begin to guess how you will respond in any situation."

Jade watched as the man's relatively open expression closed down. He seemed to realise that he had said too much. Jade decided to show a little mercy, "If you're referring to your spy status, it's probably the worst kept secret in the wizarding world. No one but the two men who call themselves your master knows where your true loyalties lie, and at least one of them is wrong. As long as nobody questions your allegiances too publicly, you're pretty much safe."

The potions master snarled, "Sweet Circe! That's exactly my point. I am a spy, for Merlin's sake, and you read me like a bloody book. Dumbledore could not have discerned my thoughts from that slight change in expression, yet you do it like you have known me all my life. And your first reaction is reassurance? Reassurance! As if you care. I cannot even typecast you by house. Slytherins are usually smug and wary in my presence, Griffindors are resentful and fearful, Hufflepuffs are terrified, and Ravenclaws are nervous. But not you, oh no, you are lying in my bloody bed, getting shouted at, and looking amused. Fucking amused!" The man had fisted one hand in his hair and was pacing with jerky, desperate movements.

Jade flexed his wounded shoulder to keep from laughing out loud.

"Half our world hates me and the other half is afraid of me. How can you be so relaxed? You are at this moment completely at my mercy. You have yet to even search for your wand since you woke," the man took a deep breath and sat on the foot of the bed.

"Are you finished?" Jade's voice was barely more than a whisper.

"I suspect so, for now."

"Where is my wand? I hadn't realised it was missing."

A chuckle, "Top of the nightstand on your far side."

Jade did not even bother to check, "How long until I can leave?"

"At the rate you are healing? If you can dress yourself and make it back to your dorm without assistance you are free to go. Just take a scar salve with you."

His clothes were folded at the foot of the bed. Jade slid out from under the covers, ignoring the pain and the dark eyes following his every movement, and pulled on his pants. "I suppose my shirt was a lost cause."

"Indeed."

His robe was a bit tricky but he managed, and tying his shoes was a challenge. Once dressed and armed, he faced the professor, "Don't feel too bad about the not scaring me bit. Not a lot frightens me, but I think you could manage. ...if you hadn't already admitted to liking me." Jade tossed the man his, by now trademarked, cheeky grin, and made his way unsteadily out the door.

He heard the man mutter behind him, "Cheeky brat." It sounded a bit like an endearment.

* * *

The whole school was abuzz with news of Jade's daring rescue. Six girls asked him for a date before the end of breakfast; one of them was a Griffindor. Much to his chagrin, they were still calling him Slytherin's Sweetheart, only now with a lot less sarcasm.

Jade did not manage corner Malfoy until the following evening, but he certainly did not miss the knowing smirks that the blonde kept sending his way. Eventually he just grabbed the other boy and half-dragged him into a deserted classroom, no mean feat with a still tender shoulder.

The blonde smirked at him, "You know, Sweetheart, if you wanted to get me alone, all you had to do was ask."

"Please, for the love of Merlin, don't call me that," he begged. "It's annoying from everyone else. It's downright creepy coming from you."

Malfoy laughed, "Aww, but it suits you so well. So why did you decide you desired my company this lovely evening?"

"Cut the crap Malfoy, you know, and I know you know. The only reason for you to have made sure I went to Snape instead of Pomfrey is because she would have known immediately who I was and then you wouldn't have had anything to blackmail me with."

The other boy pouted, "It's no fun when you get right down to business. You really are a lot smarter than anyone gave you credit for. I cannot believe I didn't see it before though. Besides your looks and a tendency to want to help people, you excel at all the same things. Unlike the rest of the world, I've always known that you were good at more than just Defence and Quidditch. I figured the Weasel was holding you back. If not for the fact that you ditched that golden boy mask of yours and stopped giving a damn what people thought of you, you might as well have been carrying a sign. I suppose it was too obvious. And in order for you to transfer into Hogwarts, without coming from another school, your name must be listed as a potential student without being listed as a currently attending student. How did you manage that? The potential book is self-updating to keep out squibs and students who have been expelled from other schools."

"Loophole; I magically changed my name."

The other boy's mouth fell open, "Bloody brilliant! Most purebloods would never even consider that a possibility. You name is a way of marking your lineage; the average pureblood would never even consider giving his up, no matter the circumstances."

"Yes well, most purebloods fail to factor in how incredibly sick I am of my name. People hear it and assume they know everything about me, and if I'm not exactly what they think I should be then I must be going dark. Of course by their standards I'm already a dark wizard, but that's beside the point and they can't prove it anyway."

Malfoy snickered, "Listen to the golden-boy-gone-bad. As amusing as this is, we should probably get back to business. I am perfectly willing to keep your little secret, but in return there happens to be something you can do for me..."

Jade cut him off, "You owe me a life-debt."

The blonde instantly lost all traces of mockery. He squared his shoulders, clenched his jaw, and curled his hands into fists at his sides. Jade was disturbingly reminded of himself facing Voldemort.

Malfoy's voice was barely above a whisper, "I was hoping you were still too much of a Griffindor to use that; I should have known better. What do you want?"

_Isn't it obvious? _"Uhh, your silence. What else would I want?"

"My silence? That's it? You're calling in a life-debt so I will keep a secret that will probably come to light in a few weeks anyway. Potter, you could ask for my firstborn and, unless I saved your life before reproducing, I would have to give it to you."

"Yeah, but why would I want your firstborn?"

Malfoy growled in frustration, "You're being deliberately obtuse. You could ask me to spy on the Dark Lord, or anything you wanted. Why would you ask for something so small?"

"Call it my Griffindor side. I'm Slytherin enough to coerce someone into doing what I want but Griffindor enough not to want to harm them in the process. ...unless I really dislike them, then all bets are off. Besides I don't really need a spy; I have a direct landline into Voldemort's mind that I'm sure I could learn to use on purpose with a little practise."

"You don't dislike me?"

"Not really."

The blonde raised his gaze to the ceiling and mouthed what could have been a silent prayer, and then he dropped to one knee. "I, Draconis Lucius Malfoy, do solemnly swear, by my life, my bloodline, and magic itself, to any deity inclined to listen, that from this day forth my allegiance and life shall be bound to Jaden Leonus Lefey, that I may guard his secrets and protect his life and that of those whom he may claim as his own until my last breath. As I will so mote it be." The room filled with the thrum of magic for just an instant.

Jade's eyes and mouth had gotten wider with every word, "What the hell, Malfoy?"

The blonde sniggered and plastered on an expression of fake innocence, "What?"

"You just bound yourself to me for life; I think I'm entitled to be a little confused. And how did you know my middle-name anyway?"

"In a wizard's vow it's the intent that matters; once you start, the words just come to you."

"You never answered my first question."

"I know, but I am far too busy basking in your bafflement to bother explaining myself."

"That's a lot of Bs."

Draco laughed, "You are fun when you're confused. I may as well explain. My father wants me to be a deatheater; and as I have no desire to get a tattoo any time soon I needed a way out. I could have gone to Dumbledore but that would have only gotten me disowned with minimal protection and a price on my head, or worse, the old man would have wanted another spy. I'm well aware that I'm not exactly spy material. This is perfect; my father can't blame me because everyone knows about the life-debt and will assume you demanded my allegiance in return. I can't become a deatheater unless you do, and somehow I don't see that happening anytime soon. I've also just added my name to the list of people you would go through hell and back to protect, not just save when it's convenient. It's win-win."

"You've given this a lot of thought."

"Not really, I came to an epiphany of sorts while we were debating the price of a life-debt? I wouldn't have trusted you enough to try this if you hadn't asked for something so ridiculous."

"Maybe I should have just asked for your firstborn; I could have raised him to be less exasperating."

"Unlikely, I suspect it's in my genes. But it's not too late to find out; you still haven't formally released me from my debt."

"How do I do that? Just say 'I hereby release you from your debt' or something?" Jade felt another burst of magic fill the room before he even finished speaking.

Draco chuckled, "Yes, that will do quite nicely, thank you. Like with the Vow, it is all about intent. I am going to have to give you a crash course on wizarding customs aren't I?"

Jade shrugged, "I'd appreciate it."

The blonde nodded, his eyes going distant. Jade could almost see him putting together lesson plans.

Suddenly, Malfoy returned to the present with a snap, "Before we conclude this little rendezvous, I, as your new vassal and soon to be best friend, have a favour to ask."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"I would like to get my mother out of my father's clutches. I know you can afford to set up some sort of safe-house. I'm not really sure how to get started, though. We would have to have it well warded so he cannot track her, and that will cause a security leak as neither of us can do it. I would rather she did not live alone, in case he does find her..."

Jade cut him off, "Malfoy! It's okay. I've already got the perfect place: Potter Manor. It's warded so no one remembers it exists until the current owner tells them directly. Remus is living there now, but if she can't handle living with a werewolf the place is more than big enough for them to never see each other. Plus I can always have the house-elves ward them out of each other's wings. Just let me know if you need help getting her out of Malfoy Manor." When Jade finished speaking, Draco was hanging his head forward with his hair shading his eyes and chewing on his bottom lip. "Hey, are you okay? If you don't want her living with Remus, I'm sure I can find her somewhere..." He suddenly found himself with an armful of sobbing blonde. _Still less awkward than Cho._ He sat down on the nearest bench, pulled Draco into his lap, and began stroking his hair and whispering soothing nonsense to him. Eventually, the sobs subsided and the blond pulled out a handkerchief and began to mop up his face.

Draco made no move to leave Jade's lap, "Thank you." The blonde leaned forward and gently brushed his lips over Jade's.

The kiss was best described as 'soft'. _Better than 'wet'. Yep, I'm gay. Thanks for clearing that up Draco._

Draco instantly pushed himself off Jade's lap, "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I should never have..."

Jade raised his hand and the other boy fell silent. "Relax. I'm not going to freak out. ...though apparently you are. Why do people always kiss me when they're crying? Now you want to tell me what that was all about."

Draco had managed to calm down, "The kiss, or everything else?"

"Everything else."

"You're so bloody perfect, you know that? I was an absolute bastard to you for five years and the first time I need help you come charging to the rescue. I'm not talking about saving my life, that's nice and all but it's something every self-righteous idiot out there is willing to do. I purposely defied what I knew you would choose when I made that Vow. You could have abused it every possible way, but you still released me from my debt, and the first thing you do when I request something else is give me more than I would dare bargain for and ask if I want anything else. You're a bloody saint and I'm using you. You're just cheerfully letting me walk all over you. I don't know whether to kiss you or try and slap some sense into you. I've been so bloody scared for months, with no idea what to do, and the moment I involve you, suddenly everything's okay again. I was expecting to have to beg and bargain and humiliate myself. I never expected it to be this easy. I'm naturally selfish. I hadn't planned on ruining your whole life with that Vow, but if you can't tell me 'no', just because I'm 'yours', that is exactly what is going to happen. I won't stop taking until you make me. I never stop until you make me."

"Whoa, okay, where is this sudden attack of conscience coming from. You're a Malfoy; you were born to get whatever you want. I'm helping you because you need the help. I'm not going to give more than I want to. And when have I ever let you walk all over me? Come on Draco, being stuck with you as an ally is not a death sentence."

"You called me by my given name," the blond frowned slightly.

"I'm entitled. You may as well call me Jade. Now come on; I think we both need some sleep."

* * *

_Wow. There was a lot more venting in this chapter than I had intended. Reviews please! 20 points to whoever can spot the quote and tell me where it's from. Sorry it took so long. My account has been glitching._


	8. Chapter 8

_It's finally finished. I despise this chapter; it was a pain-in-the-ass to write. I am, however, more or less satisfied with how it turned out. I even added a little bonus at the end to compensate for the long wait. Happy reading._

* * *

Jade spent the next week waiting for fallout. It never happened. If anything, his fellow students seemed to take his rescue of Malfoy as the final evidence that there was no way he could be Harry Potter. Apparently their rivalry was so legendary that everyone assumed he would never consider lifting a finger to help the blonde. It also seemed to have spread across the school that he had known about the accident ahead of time. Several people had spotted him charging past them before Draco fell. Everyone knows Harry Potter was pants at divination.

At least Jade was not bored anymore. Between dodging his new fan-club, extra lessons with Snape, and keeping Draco entertained_ for some reason the blonde seemed determined to spend every waking moment outside of classes with him_ he did not have a lot of time to worry about little things like keeping a secret identity. He still found time to study though, and not just for his classes. He had a dark lord to take down after all.

The lessons with Snape were quickly becoming the highlight of his week. They had advanced far past his fifth year classmates but Snape had made no mention of stopping the lessons. The man seemed happy to have an attentive audience for once, and was pouring knowledge down Jade's throat just as fast as the boy could take it in. Once Snape discovered that Jade was actually capable of multi-tasking, he began to have Jade brew as he lectured. Jade was amazed at how easily the subject was coming to him now that someone was taking the time to explain the why's and how's. The lessons had become completely casual as the two became accustomed to each other's presence. They had hit a bit of a rocky patch in the beginning; Jade had taken to wearing ridiculously scandalous outfits in an attempt to get a rise out of his new favourite professor. At one point he arrived at the man's door in skin-tight, black leather pants, knee-high dragon hide boots with a good inch-and-a-half heel, and a shirt that was essentially a tank-top with fish-net for sleeves and over the mid-drift. The man had just stared at him for a full five minutes before slamming the door in his face. After that he stuck to comfortably fitted jeans and a t-shirt. It still took him a while to get back in his professor's good graces.

The plans for Draco's mother went off without a hitch. The boys simply snuck out of Hogwarts the same night as a deatheater meeting. The whole manoeuvre took less than ten minutes with a little magic. Jade was not the least bit surprised to find out that Draco already knew how to apparate and the Malfoy wards were a non-issue with the heir at his side. Lady Malfoy came willingly with barely a word. Remus was shocked when they arrived, but he only rolled his eyes and gave his head a little shake before sending the boys back to school and showing Narcissa to her rooms.

Before Jade knew it, it was already December, with Christmas holidays just two weeks away. For the first time in his life, he was looking forward to going home for the holidays. Draco's spirits were also contagiously high. The duo managed to rope most of the fifth and sixth year Slytherin boys into an entirely undignified snow ball fight. Jade finished the afternoon aching from head to two, with some interesting new bruises and a healthy respect for just how viciously competitive Slytherins are. He had just enough time to change, inhale dinner, and then drag himself down to Snape's office.

The man opened his door with a knowing smirk. "I was not certain I would be receiving your company this evening. At dinner you could barely move."

"Please tell me you just plan on lecturing tonight and I don't actually have to brew anything."

The man gave a particularly evil smirk, which could only bode ill for the recipient, "Follow me." Snape led Jade through the hidden door to his labs and then, to Jade's surprise, straight through to the man's private quarters. They wound up in a wide, empty room. "I had this added specifically for your benefit."

Jade just gave the man a confused look.

"For some time now, I have been intending to speak with you. Your potions work has surpassed newt level. While there is still much I can and am willing to teach you, the process will be gruelling and may cause you to neglect your other studies. I have brought this matter to the headmaster's attention and we have come to a solution which will require a decision on your part. Many of your instructors have noticed a general inattentiveness in their classes. You are regularly reading other material while they lecture but your grades are excellent and you generally have the right answer when called upon. We have decided that the best course of action is to pull you out of regular classes."

"There is no way Dumbledore agreed to that."

Snape gave a smirk with a glint of, what could have been pride, in his eyes, "Your professors may have cornered him in the staffroom and forced him to give in to our demands with sheer numbers."

Jade laughed.

"Should you agree, you will be given a mock-NEWT in every subject to assess what level you are currently at and we will arrange a schedule for you to either join a more advanced class or receive private tutelage accordingly. With a great deal of work we believe you may be ready to take your NEWTs by this summer."

"Why me, professor? I mean, I am grateful for all the work that has already gone into this, but surely there have been students that were a bit ahead of their classmates before. I've never heard of something like this happening."

The expression on Snape's face was one Jade had never seen before, certainly not directed at him. It was a half-smile that fell somewhere between fond and wistful. The man's hand reached toward Jade for a second before he seemed to catch himself. His expression closed and his hand clenched into a fist at his side. "It was once a common practice. Three centuries ago, before education was required and regulated, students were placed according to their skill level in whatever they chose to study. I have decided to renew the practice because I wish to take you as my apprentice."

"Wait, what?" _Oh yes, very articulate, way to impress the man. Wait, why am I trying to impress him. Oh, that's right, because I've got the hots for my greasy git of a potions professor. Maybe this is why none of the adults in my life trust me to make my own decisions._ "Why would you want me? I mean, sure I've improved since you started giving me private lessons, but it's not like I'm anything special. Potions isn't even my best subject. I'm sure you've had better students before."

"I have taught students with a higher natural aptitude in the past. I have even given referrals to other masters of the art that resulted in apprenticeships but I have never been tempted to take an apprentice myself before now. Surely you have noticed that I have a less than favourable relationship with most of my students. I have told you that I find your presence tolerable. So long as you continue to apply yourself as you have, I believe such a relationship would prove mutually beneficial."

"What's in it for you then? "

Snape smirked, "I was the youngest Potions Master in three hundred years. It seems fitting that I might educate the next to hold that title. You are the first I have found with both the potential and the tenacity to succeed me."

Jade blushed.

"You need to consider this offer carefully. My rather precarious position in society will draw a certain amount of unwelcome attention. While I do not believe the stigma attached to my name will affect your future in this field of study and I will do my utmost to keep you from the upcoming war, you will unfortunately be expected to socialize in the same circles as I do, both of them. Should I be killed before the conflict is resolved, you will likely be approached by both sides to take my place. Granted it is a worst case scenario, but that does not equate improbable. Take some time to think it over. I expect your answer before you leave for the holidays."

_I'll be right in the thick of things; this is too perfect. _"Can you tell me, honestly, that you can keep me out of the fighting?"

"I might die trying." his eyes blazed.

"I believe you," the words were whispered.

"I cannot protect you from the politics, however much I might wish to."

"Your reasons don't add up. This alliance you propose will probably screw us both sideways; you know that."

The man's face went blank.

Jade chuckled, "I don't need to know your reasoning. I trust that you are not about to throw me to the wolves and that's enough. My own reasons aren't up for discussion either, but I don't need to think about this. Count me in."

The man looked floored. "Be certain."

Jade grinned and gave an exaggerated bow, "I'm yours to command, Master." Jade could not quite place the look in the Potions Master's eyes. _Possessive maybe? No, that's ridiculous. _In any case, it was an expression he was eager to see more of. "You still haven't explained the purpose of this room."

Snape had finally recovered himself. "Were you under the impression that Potions is my only field of expertise? Allow me to correct this misconception. Defend yourself." The man was fast; Jade had barely seen him draw his wand.

It was then that Jade remembered just how sore he was, "Shit!"

* * *

"You are an evil_ gasp_ sadistic_ wheeze_ bastard. I hope you know that."

"I am well aware, thank you," Snape had not even broken a sweat. "I expect you here before breakfast tomorrow to receive your new timetable."

"Yes Sir."

* * *

Snape closed the door behind the boy and leaned against it. _I refuse to feel guilty about this. I gave him a choice. He agreed._

_And you were holding his education for ransom._

_I was not. He would have been given the new schedule even without agreeing._

_That is not how it would have appeared to him. And while we are at it, let us talk about your intentions._

_I never claimed to be a bloody saint. With the way this war is heading I am unlikely to survive to see the end of it. My position is tenuous at best. And where the hell am I going to find another man like THAT?_

_This justifies pursuing a fifteen-year-old?_

_I never asked; he may already be sixteen. 20 years is not so large a gap amongst wizards._

_Above the age of consent, so long you are not his professor. I applaud you on accelerating the process. If you plan on becoming a pedophile anyway, you may as well make sure your ass is covered. You even failed to inform him about the change in living arrangements._

Snape snarled. _I refuse to stand here arguing with myself._

_Especially when you are losing._

* * *

Jade slept like the dead. He cracked one eyelid and cast a Tempus spell. Then he dove out of bed, wide awake. Twenty minutes later he was dressed, showered and sprinting through the dungeons. He arrived slightly flushed and out of breath and dishevelled but on time.

Snape stood at the door smirking at him, "Overslept?"

"Oh no Professor, I was so early that I decided to take a quick jog through the halls before coming down."

The man stood aside, "Wiseass."

Jade smirked and stepped into the office.

"This is your new timetable. All of your professors have given up a portion of their free time to arrange this, so I expect you to follow it religiously."

"Of course, sir."

"And this is our apprenticeship agreement. It requires your signature. Read it over carefully and if you have any questions, ask now."

Jade settled into a chair to read. He was surprised to find he would be living with Snape, but it made sense if he was no longer a Hogwarts student. They had a small disagreement about the lack of fee; apprenticeships were usually ridiculously expensive, but eventually they settled on a moderate fee to replace the sheer amount of ingredients Jade was likely to destroy. Thus satisfied, Jade signed his life over to a man who had thrown a jar of cockroaches at his head only seven months prior.

* * *

The next week was spent settling into his new rooms and sitting exams at odd hours. It was established that he was well beyond NEWT level in DADA, Charms, CoMC, and Potions; he was average in History and Astronomy; and Transfiguration, Herbology, Runes, and Arithmancy were beyond OWL level but still needed a little work. He could not help feeling a bit smug at his results. It was nice to see his hard work pay off. Plus if he sat his NEWTs tomorrow he was certain he could at least pass all but two.

Snape gave a little smirk after examining the results. "I see I chose wisely. It looks like you will be ready to take your NEWTs with the seventh years in the spring."

Jade blushed at the praise, "Thank you professor."

Snape frowned, "It seems we must do something about your mode of address. I am no longer your professor after all."

"You want me to call you Master?" Jade plastered on a wide-eyed, too-innocent expression.

Snape shuddered, "Merlin forbid. I was pondering the possibility of your calling me Severus."

"Severus," Jade half hissed the word, liking the way it rolled off his tongue. "I can handle that. You'll have to call me Jade though, fair's fair and you've always been a bit formal with me."

The man had THAT look in his eyes again, the one Jade could not quite place, "I suppose when it is just the two of us we can do away with formalities altogether."

"Works for me. I suppose we ought to turn in." Jade rose from his place on the sofa and headed to his room. "Goodnight, Severus."

* * *

The man poured himself a glass of brandy, wondering how exactly to proceed from here. He did not have long to wonder before a jolt of pure agony shot up his arm. With a quiet curse, he rushed out the door. He could not afford to be late again.

* * *

Jade's first thought as he was pulled into the graveyard was that he had forgotten to occlude again. He would be kicking himself harder if he was not absolutely certain that whatever powers-that-be created this sort of circumstances themselves just to mess with him.

Wary of being discovered, Harry adjusted the pulse and current of his magic until it matched that of the body he was in. Ever since the wyvern incident he had been able to feel the inherent magic of anything he touched. Normally changing his own magical signature would be impossible but since he only had a small portion of his core with him at the moment it was relatively easy to manipulate. It did, however, leave him feeling disgusting, like he had rolled in something foul, and more than a little queasy.

The Dark Lord stood in a small circle of his followers. Jade noted that there were a lot less than last time and he recognised most of them, even with the masks. _Just the inner circle then._

"Severusss, report," Voldemort hissed.

The man in question stalked forward and knelt before his lord. Voldemort took no small amount of pleasure in making this particular man submit to his will. Severus would always be a favourite of his, not to be trusted of course, but then no true snake was.

"The Order continues to move at a snail's pace milord. Dumbledore is their only truly powerful link to the ministry and their attempts to sever your connections are pathetic at best."

"Good I ssee no reason not to move up the ssschedule a bit. What of Potter?"

"The brat is still missing and somehow managing to hide himself from all manner of finder spells."

"You do not believe the old coot isss hiding him?"

"No milord, I find it much more likely that the ungrateful little wretch found our society a bit violent for his taste and ran like the coward he is," Snape sneered.

_Oh no, don't hold back. Tell me what you really think. _Jade scoffed mentally, _If only you knew._

"While I am not certain how he might be concealing himself, the brat does have a habit of making interesting friends. One of them is most likely to be helping him."

"And what of the potion I requested," the Dark Lord was practically giddy with anticipation. He loved assigning near impossible tasks to the potions master. Either he would have an excuse to hear the man scream_ _Gods what a voice! Pity it's wasted on such an ugly creature_ _or said man would produce a miracle. Tonight Voldemort was hoping for failure.

"My apologies milord, I am still unable to find the right combination of ingredients for your elixir," The man touched his forehead to the ground and awaited punishment. He did not have to wait long.

"Crucio," the word was filled with malicious glee.

* * *

Jade woke screaming. He leaped out of bed, nearly collapsing in the process as his still quivering muscles were ill prepared to support his weight. He hastily hissed the password to his trunk and pulled out his map. Then he sprinted for the school gates.

* * *

Severus nearly splinched himself apparating. His body gave out just inside the gates. As his vision dimmed he held a vague hope that it would be Hagrid or Filch that found him in the morning instead of one of his students.

* * *

He drifted into awareness with a hand massaging his throat and the taste of several healing potions in his mouth. The current one being a powerful analgesic. He swallowed reflexively and forced himself back to consciousness. He was pleasantly surprised to discover himself to be lying on his own bed staring into the worried green eyes of his apprentice.

"I heard you leave and decided to wait up."

Severus took in the boy's state of undress; all he was wearing was his school-robes over a pair of boxers. Somehow this made that explanation seemed unlikely, but he set his suspicions aside as he was enjoying the view too much to complain. Every time the youth moved the robe would shift, allowing glimpses of more tantalising flesh. "How did you know which potions to administer?"

"You taught me most of them and the others I have come in contact with before or watched you brew. This combination seemed the most appropriate. Give me some credit; I'm best with healing potions and know enough now to be pretty sure I wasn't poisoning you."

Severus' eyes narrowed. The boy was lying. There was no way he would have chosen the correct combination with his current skill level. Most potions masters would have noticed the mugwort in the anti-cruciatus and chosen a standard healing potion to go with it, thus causing his muscles to retract enough to tear themselves from his bones. It was for this very reason that he had not chosen to make the anti-cruciatus public knowledge like he had for wolfsbane. The only way for the boy to know, unless he had been hiding his incredible genius all this time, was if he had seen these potions administered together before. Since Severus was the only known brewer of said potion that seemed a bit suspicious. "I fail to appreciate your deceit. I have long known that you have something to hide but as it has had little effect on our dealings thus far I have been willing to let the matter slide. Do not lie to me. If you do not wish to respond to my queries simply say so or answer with as much truth as you dare and I will endeavour not to press the issue."

The boy flushed, "Sorry Sir, old habits die hard I guess."

"Very well, let us try again. How did you know which potions were necessary?"

"I've seen them administered before in that exact combination."

Severus waited for a moment but the boy did not seem inclined to explain, "Why were you the one to discover me?"

"I'd rather not say."

Severus decided he was far too tired to continue this conversation, "I require rest. I recommend that you retire to your own chamber." He settled his head back on his pillows and closed his eyes. Silence. "That was your cue to leave."

"Er, Sir? There's, um, one more thing."

Severus opened his eyes. His apprentice was blushing furiously and holding out a muscle relaxant. That particular salve was designed to be rubbed in. _Well this should be interesting. Hmm, I wonder how far down that blush goes. _"Did it escape your attention that I lack the energy to even disrobe for bed? How on earth am I meant to apply a salve? Unless of course you are offering to relieve me of that task?" _One last chance to back out Brat._

"Er, well you'll be dead sore tomorrow, won't you? If it's not applied now, I mean?"

"I imagine I will be incapable of more than basic movement, yes."

"Then wouldn't you rather if I..."

"If you intend to give me a massage, then by all means do so, but please make up your mind quickly so that we might both get some sleep."

It was as though someone had flipped a switch in the boys mind. Jade awkwardly clambered onto the bed and began to nimbly work the buttons on Severus' robe. The boy appeared to be trying to get this part over with as quickly as possible. _Well I did not expect flowers and poetry, but this is a bit abrupt. _Severus bit back a chuckle. _At least the boy is gentle._ He could not help but laugh aloud at that thought, earning an odd look from his companion. Once Severus was clad in nothing but his crimson silk boxers the boy froze and stared unabashedly.

"Griffindor colors Severus?" Jade smirked once he tore his gaze away.

The man smirked in reply, "Guilty pleasure."

That seemed to break the ice. The tension slid from the boy as though it had never existed and suddenly those hands were on him, carefully turning him.

"On your stomach, let's start with your back."

_Sweet Merlin, those hands! _The teen worked him over with the same firm but gentle efficiency that he seemed to apply to everything, even duelling. Severus was completely lost in sensation and probably moaning like a whore; he could not bring himself to care. The youth was straddling his hips, bare thighs brushing his waist, a distinct reminder that the boy was not clad in much more than himself. The salve was slick and warm against his skin, worked in by those marvellous hands. This particular salve became heated when contacting bare skin. The muscles, which had been knotted from prolonged convulsions, released and relaxed beneath the ministrations. The hands worked their way all the way down Severus' body before dipping beneath his boxers to attend a muscle that had the potions master's eyes snapping open in shock. He was unashamed to admit that he let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a squeak to his own ears and he could have sworn he heard an appreciative chuckle from behind him. _Points for being thorough Mister Lefey. _The boy massaged his way to Severus' toes before flipping the man to his back. _Stronger than he looks._ Severus' eyes remained closed. He was only too aware of the massive erection he was sporting and had no desire to see the youth's reaction. _It is far too soon; I had not planned for this. _He forced back a mild panic attack long enough to note that the hand had not even paused, nor had the boy made a sound to indicate being startled, not even a catch in his breathing. _He was expecting as much then. It is not uncommon to become aroused during a massage after all. _The hands started from the toes up this time. When they reached his hips they skirted his erection, falling just close enough to drag a rather unbecoming moan from his throat and continuing upward. This time the hands finished with the tips of his fingers before leaving altogether. The comforter was pulled from beneath him and tucked firmly around his body. _Merlin, he is tucking me in. _

Jade muttered a quiet "Nox."

Another panic attack set in as Severus realised that he could not take any dreamless sleep tonight without conflicting with the other potions to create some nasty side effects. The deatheater meeting returned to his mind with gruesome clarity. He was suddenly terrified to be left alone with his thoughts. He latched on to the boy's wrist. "Stay," there was no hiding the desperation in his voice.

The wrist was gently pulled from his grip and his eyes stung from the rejection at his most vulnerable. Then he heard the sound of heavy fabric falling to the ground and felt the bed dip beside him. A short gust of cold air later and there was bare flesh pressed against his own. He wrapped his arms firmly around the warm body and sank into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Jade was kicking himself, not literally as that would disturb his bed partner. _How the hell did I get myself into this? _The massage was a bad idea from the start, but his hero complex would not allow him to leave the man to his pain. Severus really did make the most delightful noises when Jade groped his arse. Not that the other noises he was making were not just as pleasant. Jade could not exactly say no when the man had begged him to stay. _Begged! _So here he was, lying all but naked in Severus' arms, painfully aroused, and trying not to move for fear of waking his bed-mate. _It is going to be a long night._

* * *

_Well that was painful. I had the worst case of writer's block. The reviews were the only thing keeping me going. Now I get to spend a couple hours editing my last few chapters. I spotted a few technical mistakes that nobody thought to inform me of. Hint, hint. Don't forget to review. Love you all!_


	9. Chapter 9

_I am really, really, really sorry for the late update. I work, go to university, do extra-curriculars, and have a social life; fanfiction is not my priority, but nine months between updates is fairly excessive even for me. I apologize to those of you who are still following my story. I actually had to go back and read over my work to make sure I didn't contradict anything. This is pretty good; I don't remember writing most of it. Well, here is your long, long, long awaited update. And I am happy to announced that this story now has over 100 reviews. Happy reading!_

* * *

Jade woke up alone. He smiled to himself. _Panicked and ran did he? _He stretched, enjoying the luxurious feel of the soft sheets against his skin. _Looks like I managed to get some sleep after all, and nightmare free too._ It was Sunday, his day off, so he did not even have to worry about having overslept. _How nice of snake-faced bastard to plan his meetings for such a convenient night._ In a ridiculously good mood, Jade bounced out of bed, folded last night's robe over his arm and wandered into the sitting room.

Severus was perusing a copy of Potion's Monthly__How clichéd_ _and steadfastly refusing to look up, though his eyes no longer moved across the page. "Are you feeling better then? You must be if awkwardness has already set in." This made the man raise his head with a snarl on his lips and no doubt a caustic reply just waiting to be unveiled... It never came.

* * *

Severus stilled, his eyes roaming over the virtually unclad form before him. It was nothing he had not seen before but he had never had the opportunity to just look. _Merlin, the boy is beautiful!_ He could still remember the feel of that smooth flesh against his own, even if he had been too exhausted to properly appreciate it at the time.

"What? Your sarcasm has failed you?" that smirk was entirely too smug.

"Just blindsided by your absolute lack of decorum," Severus held back a flinch at his own words. _Sure, let us alienate the boy. That would just serve our purposes perfectly would it not?_

Jade did not miss a beat, "I'd say decorum went on holiday when I spent the night in your arms. Or was I supposed to pretend that never happened?" He grinned, "I have no intention of holding last night against you but I am not the sort to bury my head in the sand. You're not going to make me regret helping you by being an utter bastard about it. Maybe my actions were a bit inappropriate but I am your apprentice not your student, so what does it matter?"

_How can he be standing there, mostly naked, and still have the upper-hand? _"It is your day off; surely you have something more interesting planned than giving self-righteous speeches?" Just like that, the tension dissipated.

"Yeah, Draco's probably got my whole day planned. I just have to present myself."

"You have been spending a great deal of time with the Malfoy heir."

The youth shrugged, "Not like I'm doing it on purpose, he's just always around, and he's not bad company."

Snape was left alone to ruminate over this new piece of information. _The Malfoy brat could be trouble._

* * *

Ron Weasley was frustrated. How was he supposed to be the best friend of the Chosen One if the boy in question was missing? Not that it was any great loss; the attention seeking prat was just trying to make everyone go through the effort of hunting him down. _Ungrateful git. _He was missing his perks though. After the first month of telling everybody who would listen that Potter was off training to defeat You-Know-Who, they stopped trying to get him to tell them anything. Now he could barely get them to talk to him. It was so unfair that Potter hogged all the glory when he was the one risking his life just by being friends with the twerp. The selfish brat had better get him a damn good Christmas present to make up for his treatment, and none of this Chudley Cannons crap either. They might be his favourite team but their merchandise is the cheapest on the market and Potter could afford to just buy the whole team. _How stingy can you get? You would think that as the best friend I would rate at least a top-of-the-line broom or a phoenix egg or something. _

Hermione was being more annoying than ever. When she was not nagging about homework she was ranting about that new Snake. She seemed to think it was Potter in disguise. For someone so smart she could sure be stupid. There was no way Potter could ever be a Slytherin. He would have notice for sure. Besides the Prat-Who-Lived had all the cunning and ambition of a flobberworm. If Ron still could not manage a decent glamour, there was no way Potter could do it. No, Hermione just did not want to admit she was wrong._ What a know-it-all. _It was a good thing she was not bad to look at and a decent lay. The Weasley clan needed some fresh blood and she was smart enough to make loads of money. She could work full time and they would be able to afford servants to watch the kids. _Now if only I could train her to shut-up._

* * *

Hermione Granger was exhausted. She had been searching the library for months and could still not figure out how Harry was disguising himself. It was just so frustrating. Her only consolation was the fact that Harry was not intelligent enough to manage such a thing on his own; Professor Dumbledore had to be helping him. She was offended that she was not a part of whatever plot Harry was creating. Had she not proved herself to be the sensible, brilliant, and talented member of the Golden Trio? Sure Harry had more raw power, but he had not the brains to back it up. He was too reckless to be trusted on his own; the fiasco in the department of mysteries proved that much. Why was Snape in on the plan but not her? Clearly Harry could not have gained an apprenticeship on his own merit; the idea was laughable.

Ron was driving her insane. Without Harry around to set a good example the redhead flat out refused to do his homework. He did the absolute minimum to stay out of detention and usually just copied hers or made up his answers. He did not believe that Jaden Lefey and Harry Potter were one in the same and had the nerve to mock her conclusions on the subject. The boy was absolutely useless. She would not bother with him at all if wizarding society was not so backwards. In order for a muggleborn to get anywhere in life she would have to marry a pureblood. Ron, with all his personality defects, still managed to hold a higher status in their world than she could ever manage. It was not like she had pureblood suitors lining up down the halls, and he was easy enough to control. She would just have to make certain to make enough money at whatever career she chose to afford servants; otherwise she would be expected to look after the broad of squalling redheaded brats she would, no doubt, be expected to pop out. Given the choice, she would rather marry Harry, but he had never shown the slightest interest and Dumbledore would likely interfere if she tried love potions. The Golden boy was, after-all, supposed to marry some sweet little pureblood witch.

* * *

Remus was, for the first time since his pack-mate's death, content. He was living in Potter Manor with all his needs provided for before he realised they were there. It had taken some convincing from both Harry and Moony, but Remus finally accepted that he was living here as family under direct orders from his alpha and not as a guest. Narcissa's presence was an unexpectedly pleasant addition to his home. The moment she set foot in the door of the manor she had recognised the coat-of-arms in the entryway. As a properly raised pureblood, she was instantly at ease, safely under the protection of the current Lord Black and delivered there by her own son. The Lady Malfoy had wasted no time in divorcing her husband. She was left without a penny to her name as her dowry was forfeit upon destruction of the marriage, but she seemed to accept this as fair trade for the return of her maiden name. Her manners were friendly and engaging, and he found himself spending much of his days by her side. He was grateful that she did not show any apparent prejudice against his lycanthropy. She was stunning when she smiled.

* * *

George was sprawled across his twin's chest. Their mother would disown them both if she saw them now. She would never understand. It was not incest, not really, just their unique version of masturbation. How was it that only the people who could tell them apart would also accept them as two halves of a single entity rather than two separate interchangeable people? Their mother had never been able to tell them apart. Their father could, as well as their eldest two brothers, Lee, and Harry. The twins were starting to give up hope of ever finding someone who could love them both. Harry, or rather Jade, was their brother and Lee was straight. Everyone they had ever tried to date had either been uncomfortable with the idea of dating two people at once or just liked the idea of twins and not even bothered trying to tell them apart.

* * *

Draco was happy. For the first time in his life he was sure of his place in the world; he belonged at Jade's side. For better or worse, that was exactly where he would remain and neither his father, the dark lord, nor Dumbledore would stand in his way. The raven was stunning, brilliant, powerful, wealthy, and a pureblood, if only first generation, with a heart of pure gold. He was everything a Malfoy could desire in a master, or a mate. Draco was unashamed to admit that he was head-over-heels in love with the man. It did not exactly come as a surprise. Ever since he had laid eyes on the other boy in the robe shop, first year, he had been irresistibly drawn to the raven. Now, at least, he could entertain some hope of acceptance. He was determined that whatever Harry's response to his advances, Draco would never again turn his back on the man. The friendship was more than he had ever dared hope. Should he be rejected, it would have to be enough.

* * *

Molly was busy. All of her children were coming home for Christmas, even Percy and her two eldest. She was knitting and baking, and cleaning, everything a good housewife should do. The only unfortunate part was her recent difficulties getting into the Potter trust vault. Dumbledore had promised to take care of it. She had been forced to dip into the dowry she had set aside for Ginny. Her husband knew nothing of course. She had always handled the family's finances. She could not wait for Ginny to be the next Lady Potter. Poor Harry was not likely long for this world and the least he could do was ensure that his surrogate family was well taken care of. And on the off chance he survived the war, at least there would be beautiful green-eyed grand-babies. Now if only the Brat-Who-Ran would drag his cowardly arse out of hiding.

* * *

Albus was frustrated. There was still no sign of Potter, Gringotts had blocked his access to the Potter Vaults, and Snape had been pressing for special privileges for his new favourite Slytherin. If the spy wanted to bugger the child that was fine but what was the point in providing extra education to a future deatheater. Worse, he had managed to get the backing of most of the staff. As if the child in question was not enough of an annoyance already, Lefey had managed to singlehandedly breach the gap between houses. He was well-liked by all the houses; less than a third of the Griffindors were still wary of the boy. It was Tom Riddle all over again. And if the child was truly a Lefey, then he could use politics to take over Wizarding Britain and not have to resort to terrorism. The boy's very existence was a disaster. Hopefully Severus would break the child physically and mentally and Albus would not have to resort to desperate measures. What was the point in keeping a pet deatheater if they could not do one's dirty work?

* * *

Arthur was worried. There was still no sign of Harry. Hopefully the poor boy had finally realised that it was in his best interests to disappear and was having a grand time over in America or somewhere off the beaten track. The boy had proven time and again that he could handle himself but that did not stop Arthur from worrying about the young man he had come to consider his youngest son. He was suspicious about his wife's and daughter's plans for the boy. He adored Ginny, but he could admit that she had grown up rather spoiled and would not make Harry the best wife. He was concerned that Ron was just using the Boy-Who-Lived. It was a sad day when a man could not completely trust his own family. He hoped Percy, at least, would come to his senses soon.

* * *

Neville and Luna were amused. The whole country searched desperately for Harry while he was hiding under their noses. As if they each would not recognise their first real friend, he had not even bothered to disguise himself. They had agreed not to approach him, in case they revealed him by accident. They would wait out this year and befriend Jade the next. They would support him in any way they could even if they each had little to offer. In the mean time, they both kept their eyes and ears open for any information he might find useful_ being invisible had its uses_ and studied everything they could get their hands on that might help in battle.

* * *

Jade crept quietly across the common room. His quarry continued to read, entirely unaware of the danger. Jade lunged, tackling the oblivious blonde and pinning him to the sofa.

Draco glared up at him, "You realise you just mussed up my hair?"

Jade grinned, "Terribly sorry, next time I'll cast a stasis charm on your head first."

"See that you do." Draco made no attempt to push the other boy off.

Jade released the blonde's arms and made himself comfortable on the boy's chest. "I notice you didn't put your name down as staying for Yule. Does that mean you're coming home with me?"

"Where else would I go?"

"Maybe you missed your father and wanted to go spend the holidays with him and his lord."

"I have my own lord. Why would I want to spend quality time with his."

Jade frowned and pulled himself off the other boy, "I'm not your lord Draco."

"Yes, in the eyes of the law, tradition, and magic itself, you are and always shall be my lord and master." He sat up and reached a hand to cup Jade's cheek, "I am yours Jade, to do with as you will. It would do you good to remember that."

Jade sighed, "I had better go meet Severus. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jade tried to put Draco's words out of his mind as he slipped into his and Severus' quarters. _You cannot own a human being even if they are sworn to you._

"You are early; should I be concerned?"

Jade smiled and turned to the only man he would ever call his master, "Draco said something I would rather not think about so I came down here to avoid the topic."

"It is unlike you to run from confrontation. What was it that bothered you so?"

Jade loved how easy it was to talk to Severus. "He called me his lord and master, and not in jest."

"This troubles you?"

Jade bristled, "Of course. I'm nobody's master. You can't own another human being."

"Hmm, tell me, what am I to you?"

Jade blinked at the sudden change in topic, "You are my mentor, my master, and occasionally my friend. Why?"

The man just smirked.

Jade frowned and thought over his choice of words. "…My master... It's not really the same, though."

The man rose from his chair and prowled slowly to Jade, "Is it not?"

Jade's back hit the wall before he realised he had been backing up. "No, I mean, our agreement is temporary. I could end it at any time. I chose this."

Severus laid one palm flat to the wall and ran the other slowly through Jade's hair. "Would you, though? If I asked something of you that you wished not to give, would you refuse me?" the tone was low, dangerous.

Jade swallowed. His whole body thrummed with excitement, pulse reeling and breathing erratic. That hand had travelled to his throat and was playing at his collar. He licked his lips and gave the only answer he could. "No."

"Why not?" a command this time.

"I trust you."

The hand stilled and pulled away. Severus stepped back, his eyes displaying a mixture of awe, lust, and guilt. "You should not."

Severus sighed, "That aside, you call me your master because you choose to. Mr. Malfoy is no different. The only difference is that you renew your choice every time I give you an order while his actions are based on a single decision made previously. You have never nor, if you are the man I believe you to be, will you ever give him reason to regret that decision. What is important is not whether you own him, but that he wishes to belong to you."

"You want me, don't you?"

Snape scoffed, "Do not ask questions for which you are unprepared for the answer."

"I have long since learned my lesson about being caught unprepared."

Severus quirked a half-smile, "You should go to bed. I left your assignments on your trunk."

"Who gives homework over Yuletide?" Jade paused before the door to his room, "Oh and Severus, thank you for helping me sort out my perspective."

"What are mentors for?"

* * *

Jade and Draco took the train to Kings Cross and apparated straight to Potter manor. Tabby met them at the door.

"Master Lefey and Master Malfoy is most welcome. Master Lupin and Mistress Black be in the upper greenhouse. Missy will take Masters' luggage to Masters' rooms. Would Master Lefey prefer Master Malfoy be in the blue room in the north wing or the brown room in the south wing?"

"Actually, I was thinking the green room in the west wing."

"But that be Master's wing."

"And Draco is family. See it done please."

"As Master wishes."

Harry grinned over his shoulder. Draco was blushing a pretty pink. "Shall we go find our guests?"

As the boys wandered into the greenhouse, the first thing they noticed was the laughter. Remus and Narcissa were sitting rather close together, smiling joyously and gazing into each other's eyes.

Harry cleared his throat. Remus was on his feet instantly with his wand in hand.

"Jumpy are we?"

Remus narrowed his eyes, "Cub? Is that really you?"

"Who else would it be?"

Harry found himself with an armful of ecstatic werewolf. "Sorry about the greeting, but you had your hood up at our last two meetings. This is the first time I've gotten a good look at you. You've really grown up."

"It's good to see you Remus."

"So what are you calling yourself these days?"

"Jaden Leonus Lefey, at your service," He executed his most flourishing bow.

Jade moved across from Narcissa and gave a more proper bow. "Lady Black, forgive me for being here to welcome you properly to my home."

She rose and curtsied elegantly, "Not at all, Lord Potter-Black. I thank you most humbly for your hospitality in my hour of need."

"You are family, Milady. You shall always have refuge here."

"Thank you Milord."

"Please, call me Jade. Formalities are rather new to me after all."

"Then I insist you call me Narcissa. We are, as you say, family after all."

Jade smiled, "It would be a pleasure, Narcissa."

Draco chose that moment to pull his mother into an embrace, "Mother, you are well I hope."

"Of course darling, I have been well taken care of, and the company is most tolerable," she flashed Remus a smile.

Jade smirked, "We noticed."

Remus blushed but Narcissa just smiled contentedly. Draco looked a bit green.

* * *

The unorthodox family settled into an easy routine. They all ate breakfast together, then the boys would go flying or tromping through the forest or whatever else struck their fancy until lunch, leaving Remus and Narcissa to each other. After lunch Jade would tuck himself away in either the library or the lab until dinner. Sometimes Draco joined him, sometimes not. Draco always had tea in the afternoon with Narcissa, while Remus went into town to hear the newest whispers concerning the war.

It was after dinner and Jade once again had his nose stuck in a book when Draco strode in. His eyes were determined. He stood directly in front of Jade's chair and pulled the book from the raven's hands, carefully marking the page before setting it on a nearby table. He turned back to Jade and licked his lips nervously.

Jade leaned back in his chair and studied the blonde curiously, waiting for him to speak.

Draco never said a word. He climbed onto the chair, straddled the shocked raven, and kissed him like he may never get another chance.

It was good, really good. Jade was pretty sure his brain short circuited, though that may have had something to do with the copious amounts of blood currently heading south. For a long moment he could do nothing but respond with equal fervour. After a blissful eternity, Jade finally gather enough of his wits to gently push the blonde away.

Draco was searching Jade's eyes desperately. He did not seem to care for what he found there.

Jade saw the realization and pain enter the other boy's eyes. He grabbed the blonde's wrist before the boy could flee, "Draco stop. I'm sorry, but I can't be what you want, however much my body is screaming yes. I love you, but not like that. Somewhere along the line you became my best-friend, but I can't offer more than that."

Stormy blue eyes narrowed, "There's someone else."

Jade grinned sheepishly, "Sort of."

Draco smirked viciously, "It's Snape isn't it?"

Jade felt his face heat up, "How did you know?"

He sneered, "I'm not stupid. He's the only person you have any time for, besides me. The whole school thinks he only gave you the apprenticeship so he could fuck you. Clearly they were right. Is he any good?"

"Draco that's enough! We're not… I mean… He's never… Oh hell, we're still at the 'does he like me' stage. There is nothing going on. It's the very fact that I can feel so strongly for someone else, anyone else, that means it would be unfair to start a relationship with you. I won't start something knowing that it will probably end badly, not with you. I refuse to risk our friendship like that."

The blonde attempted a smile, "I understand; I'm just a bit bitter about it at the moment. I'm going to get some sleep. I'll see you at breakfast."

"Goodnight. And I really am sorry."

As Draco shut the door behind him, Jade reached for his previously abandoned book but thought better of it. He stood and wandered over to the healing section of the library. Studying healing magic usually helped calm his mind. He selected a book at random and settled into an armchair. He opened the book to the middle section where most texts keep the really interesting tidbits.

The first page he read had his eyes popping out of his skull, and him frantically rereading to make sure it really said what he thought. He then lunged for the dark arts section and pulled out an old dog-eared manuscript that he had discovered just that afternoon. He spent the rest of the night cross-referencing and scribbling down notes. The theory was sound, the idea was brilliant, and what he had in mind would probably buy him a one way ticket to Azkaban. Now if only he had some way to test it…

_There it is for better or worse. And no, no matter how long it takes to update, this story has **not** been abandoned. Cheers!_


End file.
